Regrets
by BillyShepherdFan
Summary: "I had a dream, I heard someone crying for help. Coincidentally, I found you." "I'm so sorry, I never meant for things to get this far." "I cannot go through everything. We are finished and I think you know it." COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

_Two years later..._

"You've got to tell him." Paul Blythe urged Caroline.

They were sat on a bench in the garden, at the back of Billy Shepherd's house. The two watched as Billy fussed over his two-year-old daughter, Penny. They were sitting out on the grass and Paul gave a little chuckle as Penny decide to pester her father, shoving a bunch of daisies into his hands, telling him to help her make a daisy chain.

Billy, with a confused expression, looked down at the daisies that were thrust at him. He opened his mouth to ask what he should do with them but he found that Penny was already sprinting towards him with even _more_ flowers bundled into her little arms.

 _Lord, what on earth did I take on?_ Billy questioned himself. Before he could answer himself, Penny was already pouncing on him, bossing him about. He shook his head and enveloped his daughter's rasped words.

On the bench, Caroline shuffled, uneasy with what she was thinking. She knew that Billy was juggling with time by trying to manage his business and taking a bit of time with Penny. So why _would_ he have any spare time? But Paul was right, she had to tell him.

"Billy, dear," She called. He lifted up his head and the two connected eyes. "Come here for a moment."

Billy said something to Penny and got up, striding over to Caroline. "Mother," he said, taking a seat next to her. Paul, beside him, nodded and left the two to go back inside.

"There's something I need to tell you." She jumped right in.

"Go ahead."

"I don't think I can be Penny's nanny anymore."

"Eh?" The look on Billy's face was filled with bewilderment. "Surely you're Penny's nan for life, ain't you?" he asked.

"Not that kind of nanny," Caroline bristled, a frown coming upon her face. "Anyway, things are getting quite tiring, I'm getting old-"

"What? You're like thirty-two, ain't you?" Billy interrupted.

Caroline frowned at her son. "Billy, I was not thirteen when I had you."

"How old were you then?"

"I'm not telling you." A moment was spent in silence, both Billy and Caroline looking off into the distance. It was then Caroline decided to move back onto the topic. "So, what do you have to say then, I want your opinion." She asked.

Billy sighed. "I don't know really. Why do you want to back out, Mother?"

"Well...I guess...erm...troubles." Caroline muttered. She looked to the ground and bit her lip. But Billy was buying none of it.

"Something's the matter, ain't it?" He asked, taking his mother's hand in his. She nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

And just as silence fell again, a scream and cry came from the garden. Billy and his mother instantly looked towards the place the sound was coming from and they saw Penny curled up in a ball, clutching her knee.

Billy rushed from his seat and dropped down next to his daughter. "What's the matter, poppet?" He asked.

Penny sat up a little, tears streaming down her face. "I got an ouchie! It hurts!" She wailed, pointing to her knee.

Billy took a look at Penny's knee and grimaced. Out of it poured blood, oozing out, running down her leg like a snake. He could see why it would hurt so much for a kid her age.

"Do you want me to help you get cleaned up?" Billy asked and she nodded her head. "Let's go inside, then."

Like a ragdoll, he picked her up, by balancing her between his arms and hip. And he entered the house, Caroline following closely behind.

* * *

 **Okay guys, that was the first installment of Regrets and I hoped you enjoyed it. The Q &A from Billy's Girl his down below so go and check it out! I should be updating soon so keep anticipating the next update!**

 **~~Sarah**

* * *

Billy, do you have a new girlfriend?

 ** _No, I do not, and I don't think I will for a long time. -Billy_**

Sienna, do you miss my baby and will you ever see Billy again?

 ** _I have mixed feelings on my daughter. Will I ever see Billy again? I doubt it, but we'll have to see. -Sienna._**

Victoria, do you feel bad about what happened to Billy and were you sad and upset when Billy said he never wanted to see you again? Also, did Billy rape you?

 _ **I have no regrets of what happened to Billy, I just wish that I could've done more to make him pay. I was more angry than upset when Billy told me to get lost, he had no right. Did Billy rape me? You don't even know the half.**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Sienna backed herself up against the garden wall. She had seen everything that had gone on in Billy's garden and she finally captured a glance of her daughter. Her squealing, crying daughter.

She had felt quite sorry for the girl when she tripped over the plant pot, but she did not pity her. Children, after all, did tend to cry about anything, whether it be small or large. And that was why Sienna disliked little kids.

But she was not here to see her daughter, she was here to do what she was told. She was the puppet on a string with her brother and Victoria controlling her. The two were waiting for her two streets away, and if she did not hurry, she'd be in trouble with them both.

She made a move and gasped as she quickly dove behind a weirdly placed beer barrel. Coming up to the steps of Shepherd's house was a girl Sienna recognised. The girl had long, curly red hair and a short body.

 _No, it can't be_ , Sienna thought, squinting. _It's not Cat Royal, is it?_

The girl turned. It was, in fact, Cat Royal. Sienna's guess was correct. Sienna tried to grab another glance but Cat had already disappeared into the house, signalling that it was Sienna's time to disappear.

* * *

Cat was standing in the same white room she had been in three years ago. It came as a shock to her as she never thought that'd she'd step inside the gloomed house ever again. But she was here now and there was no turning back.

On the right wall, opposite her, the clock ticked. She'd been waiting here for thirteen minutes and there still was no sign of her host. She let out a big sigh, legs growing limp, but refusing to take a sit-down.

And then finally, with a bang of a side door, the host arrived. The man had obviously tried to spruce himself up as his figure was clean to the bone. The shinned waistcoat that the man wore sparkled through the tinkle on the chandelier like a beetle's shell. And that's what he was.

"Miss Royal," He breathed through a grin, bending down low into a mocking bow.

Barely acknowledging him, Cat nodded. She held his gaze and looked into his grey eyes which danced like the wind. He was up to something.

"Please," he said. "Take a seat, there is no need to stand on occasion."

He was right, there _was_ no need to stand before him. So she took a seat, perching on the edge of the chair.

"So, Billy," Cat looked down at her hands. "What do you want this time?"

The man's grin grew wider like a crocodile opening up to devour its prey. "I knew you'd want to get straight to the point, Kitten. So why don't you test out your mind-reading powers? Give you some time to think it over, yeah?"

She frowned. She knew him pretty well, but if her guess was wrong, then she'd be stumped. So, as Billy had requested, she took some time to think it over and came out with, "You need help. You're struggling, aren't you?"

Billy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "How did you guess?" He gazed at her and she looked back up through her curled lashes.

"You moved differently," she replied. "You took your steps with care as if you could shatter this house apart by just one wrong step. And your eyes...your eyes were scanning the room like you were afraid. So, tell me, what's wrong?"

He gulped. Not once, but twice. "I have no one, now. I have no one to take care of my daughter. My mother, she can't cope and my brother has enough on his plate with his wife expecting soon. And I...I don't know what to do." The desperation was filled in his voice, so strained that Cat managed to soften.

"You mean to ask me to help you look after your daughter?" She questioned and Billy nodded. "Well," She loosened a breath. "I'm going to have to think about it before I make any decisions."

"But you would like to meet here first?" It was more of a demand than a question and Cat replied with a simple nod of the head.

Billy stood up and held out an arm to her. She took it let him lead her out through the door into the corridor. Like before, the walls and ornaments were splattered with gold, showing off the man's true colours. Cat could have laughed but she decided against it.

They finally arrived at a large door at the farthest point of the corridor. Billy didn't even bother to knock as he strode right through, leaving Cat to shut the door swiftly behind her.

In the corner of the room stood a tiny bed with a current occupant on it. Lying there, spark out, was Penny. Her knee was still bandaged, yet you could still see the blood seeping through. She was a little beauty when she slept with her arms crossed over her stomach like a fairytale princess. Billy smiled down at her.

He approached and gently shook her. "Penny," he whispered but she did not move. "Penny," He shook her harder, this time, her eyes fluttering gently open.

Her face became a surprise of joy as she saw who stood before her. She sprang forward but winced as a sudden pain shot through her knee. Even though she was in pain, she managed to stand up on her bed and hold her arms out to her father. He quickly swept her up and landed her against his hip and arm.

"Penny, I would like you to meet somebody, this is my very good friend, Miss Catherine Royal," Billy said, turning so that his daughter could see Cat.

She looked her up and down and Penny squinted at her, nose turning upwards. "You rich and you a royal?" She queried, her face turning a picture of disgust.

"Penny!" Billy gasped. "Be polite!"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I was only saying." She muttered. "I don't like the royal family, they're all stuffed shirts.'

With wide eyes, her father glared down at her but Cat just laughed. "I'm not rich, sweetheart, and I am certainly not a royal." The girl eyed her suspiciously and shrugged once more. "Royal is just my surname."

Taking it a step further, Penny decided to ask the question, "What are you doing here, anyway? Are you and my father friends with benefits?"

Cat and Billy's eyes drew wide open in shock. They both turned to take a panicked look at each other. Billy scowled at his daughter and placed her back on her bed.

"I've told you about this kind of behaviour, Penny," he scolded, wagging a finger. "I don't know where you get these phrases from but it's going to have to stop, understand?" Penny nodded her head, slowly. "Good, now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Penny stood up and bowed her head before them. "Sorry, Father, sorry Miss Royal."

Cat smiled down at her and Billy dipped his head to her. "Good girl, now go and find your grandmother, she's got something for you. She'll be in the library."

The little girl's face lit up with glee. She rushed over to her father before bounding toward the exit. This left Cat and Billy alone in Penny's bedroom.

"So," Billy asked, rubbing his chin. "What do you make of her?"

"She's bold enough. I can tell that we'll get along."

"So you'll help me?" His voiced filled with too much enthusiasm.

"How could I say no? Penny's unsurprisingly persuasive, like her father." And she smiled, finding out that he was smiling at her back.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Syd slipped past the guards in the ballroom. He felt brand new in his new-found finery, the colour of his velvet waistcoat, blood red. He stroked it, standing tall.

He began to move through the crowd, manoeuvring past women that looked him up and down with satisfaction. But he did not look back, because, for tonight, someone else was calling his name.

 _Save me_ , the voice breathed - feminine. He followed its cry, slithering closer and closer. And there the voice was, standing underneath the alcove, shielded by the hood over its cloak.

"Let me see you," Syd whispered and the voice obeyed.

It shed its hood and a woman was revealed. Her eyes were covered by a mask, only letting a slight bit of her green eyes show. Her gorgeous ebony hair was caught back by sparkling pins in the form of flowers.

She leant forward and spoke into his ear. "Tel me your oath, my dear."

"I promise you, on my life, to protect you."

The woman leant back and smiled up at him. His blue eyes sparkled with promise and she couldn't thank him enough. He was a handsome beast, the only one in the ballroom. But she was another one of them squealing girls, drooling over him, begging to touch his skin.

She grabbed hold of his waistcoat and stroked its softness. "You've gone up in the world since I last saw you."

Syd smiled. "It's my career, I'm getting more fame now. That's why I can afford to be here, to meet you."

"And I am grateful, my love."

The two locked eyes, forehead against forehead. Their hands clasped, intertwining. They were connected to each other, forever...

* * *

Cat placed Penny in her lap so that she could see the work placed before her. The little girl peered over the sentences and looked up at Cat with a confused expression. She did not know what it was.

"It's simple enough to learn if you try," Cat said as she pointed at the sheet in front of them. "It says _elephant_ , can you say it?"

"Elapant?" The girl looked up at Cat with hopeful eyes but all she received was a shake of the head.

"No, not quite," Cat said in a placid tone. "You see, it starts off as ellie, then fant. Now, go on, have another try at saying it."

"Elephant!" The little girl exclaimed, pointing towards the image in the book.

"Well done, Penny!" Cat praised. "You've earned yourself a reward. How about you have an extra fifteen minutes to play with your toys?" She nodded and bounced off of Cat's lap, rushing to her toys which were piled up in the corner of the room.

As Penny was playing, Cat decided to have a bit of a tidy up. She gathered up all the books and placed them on a spare shelf. It did not look too bad in the library but there were books scattered oddly all over the shelves.

Cat frowned upon them. She reached out towards them and began to sort them out. By the time she was finished, she was worn out. The shelves looked better than it was before and she nodded with satisfaction.

"Daddy!" Penny shouted, sending Cat jumping with shock.

She spun around and blinked twice. Before her was a sight she'd never expected to see, especially with the person she'd known since childhood. He'd always grown up faster than the others on the streets of London, always one step ahead, rough and cunning. Now he was unrecognisable, happy and goofy.

Cat smiled as he teased his daughter. Penny was showered with love by the people around her, Billy and Cat included. At least she had family, that's all that mattered.

"Well, well, Mr Shepherd, it's nice to see you smiling." Cat said with an amused expression.

Billy turned to face her, his face a perfect example of joy. "I have to say, it's great to have some weight taken off of my back - it was getting a bit stiff."

Cat sniggered and watched as Billy set Penny back down on the floor. The little girl gazed at the exchange between the two adults.

"Daddy..." Penny smiled innocently. "Can have another one of your chocolates from the secret stash underneath your bed?"

Billy frowned. "How do you know about them?" he asked, eyebrows raising.

"I was looking for you, the other day and found them, and I sort of took one." She replied.

Billy guffawed, throwing his head back. "Well, if you have been good, then yes, of course." But before they could exit, a servant rushed through the door.

"Two people have arrived, sir. They said they had an offer for you."

Billy's look was filled with bewilderment as he turned towards his servant. "Did they tell you their names?" He asked and the servant shook their head. Giving Cat and Penny an apologizing look, he said, "I'm sorry to leave so soon but I have to go and see the two people who are here.

Cat nodded as Billy left the room. But when she trailed him with her eyes, she could not help but feel sad. It was not a feeling she thought she would ever associate with Billy Shepherd.

* * *

Sienna bent over the piece of paper, tears staining her cheeks. Why on earth she ever listened to her brother and Victoria, she did not know. It was probably because of the fact that they were not the type of people you would refuse to. It made her vulnerable.

The clouds above began to pour rain. It soaked Sienna to the skin, but she did not care as it was not her concern. People could chuck buckets of mud and water over her and she would still have no reaction.

But what she did have a reaction to was a lie that had been broken. She could never trust them again after what they did do her. It was a wild goose chase and she was the goose, being hunted down by the fox.

She clutched the piece of paper closer to her chest just to make sure no one else could see it. However, she was certain that it was all over London already and there was nothing she could do about it. And ripping every one of them off the walls was a job which she did not have time for.

When at last she decided to move, not daring to go out into the public eye, and not too eager to go back to Victoria and George, she meandered through the alleyways.

Sienna savoured the freedom she had. If she were caught now, after years of hiding, she doubted she'd ever have the freedom to roam again. She was still brooding about it when she merged into the darkest alleyway yet.

Sienna picked up on the sound of scraping boots at the other end of the alley. The noise drew closer and she froze in expert silence.

She circled her fingers around the knife she had slipped in her shoe as the tapping became booms. And then a figure emerged - male, tall and well built. He too was armed out of fear, his eyes sparkling brightly with it, underneath the darkness of his cloak hood.

Sienna took a step forward. She let out a shuddering breath, a whimpering noise soaring out of her throat.

This was it. She had to surrender as she was already dead. They were here for her already and there was nowhere to run. And she hated them for it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The man in front of her pulled down his hood and Sienna sagged in relief. His unforgettable blue eyes shined down at her, his blonde straw hair soaked through by the wind. But to Sienna, it was not his hair that mattered but him, just him. He was here. _He was here_.

"Syd," She choked, flying over to the other end of the alleyway to be near him, her cloak batting behind her.

She crashed into him, arms flinging around his neck, squashing him into her. She held so tight because she did not want to let go. _He was here_.

"How did you find me? How did you know I was here?" She asked, marvelled.

Syd bent down and said into her ear, "I had a dream, and I heard someone crying for help. Coincidentally, I found you."

Yes, coincidental indeed. It definitely seemed weird just as she had a run in with the poster. God, she needed help right now, and she was sure Syd would save her.

"So," she said. "What makes you so sure that I was the one crying for help?"

"That," He pointed at the piece of paper that had now fluttered to the floor beside them.

Sienna bent down to pick it up and opened it. Staring back at her was her own face, a drawing. It was a wanted poster. Funny why Syd had not turned her in, yet, despite she was a wanted criminal. Maybe, just maybe he had a reason to not hand her over to the Beak.

"If you stay out on the streets, you'd have a better chance of being caught, Sienna." He spoke up, gesturing towards the poster.

"Then what do I do?" She questioned.

He took a quick look around and lowered his voice. "Stay at my place, in the basement. I will bring you down supplies every day as long as you promise to never step foot in the house or get in the way of my parents."

"Basement?" She sniffed then sighed as Syd gave her an exasperated look. "Fine, I promise. I want a new set of clothes, though; these are getting a bit itchy."

He nodded and offered her his arm. She pulled up the hood of her cloak, taking his arm as she let him lead her into the darkness of the alleyway.

* * *

Billy took a glance at the two people before him. One was a man, the other, strangely a woman. He had not expected that with an offer, a woman would be involved.

As he studied them, he noticed something very familiar about them. He did not know why they looked familiar, but something tugged at his brain. Maybe he passed them in the street or seen them at a ball. But he decided to push the thoughts away and focus on the present.

The man was grinning at him. He was all tarted up, with his cravat bulging out of his puce coat. The man had mean features about him, lines curving around his mouth when he smiled. Billy guessed that he was just a few years older than him, despite the infirmity scratched across his hand.

On the man's right sat a tall woman. She wore the hooked nose of a snob. _No wonder_ , Billy thought, _she looks like one too_.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your acquaintance?" Billy forced a smile.

The man smiled back. "I came to make you an offer, but before we get started, we must introduce ourselves. I am George...Elks, heir to a brewery. And this," He gestured towards the woman. "Is my beautiful younger sister, Nathalia Elks."

Nathalia smirked, bobbing her head slightly, her black ringlets tickling her neck. She looked Billy up and down, eyes drifting towards his private area. He shivered when he caught her eye.

"So what exactly is this offer?" Billy asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"My sister and I heard about the terrible loss of your money years ago, so therefore, we thought we'd make you rise in your money once again."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "You haven't exactly explained yourself."

George let out a hearty chuckle. "Wel,l I suppose I haven't, have I?" He slid a sly smile over to his sister who smirked back. "We propose, to get your money back, you marry my sister."

"What's your dowry?" Billy asked, turning swiftly towards the woman.

"It's quite large." She replied.

A genuine smile lit across Billy's face. "In that case, I guess I will take a think about it."

The man nodded. "I suppose we'd better give you the space to think." With a nod to his sister, they stood up, but a call from Billy stopped them.

"I'll tell you what, Mr and Miss Elks," Billy said, strutting over to stand in front of them. "I think I've made my decision: I will marry Miss Elks."

George's jaw dropped, eyes widening with relief. "You...you would really marry my sister?" He stuttered, casting Nathalia a shocked look.

"Yes, you did offer, remember. And after all, you have the brewery business, and I have mine. Therefore, we'd all have, at the end of the day, a greater income than we have now."

"That's wonderful!" Nathalia clasped a hand against her chest. Her mind began to run through the options of what she'd buy with all the money: new frocks, jewels that glimmered, and a glorious statue of pure gold.

Billy held up a finger. "But there's one condition,"

George and Nathalia frowned. "What's that?" They questioned.

"That you do not give away any of my money. You want new things or a drink, you use your own money."

George raised an eyebrow and nodded. "That's a deal, then." With business-like nods, they shook hands. The deal was set.

* * *

Victoria's smirk was triumphant. Everything was already falling into place and they'd barely started. You see, she was canny enough to know her stuff, pretty looks to go along with it as well. She'd only need to whisper in another's ear and she'd have them in her hand.

As she hid behind the drain pipe, she'd seen George cast a smug look out of the window. She guessed that it was especially for her. God, he was a fool, a complete fool.

But she would not stay here as it was time for her to move. She slid past from underneath the drain pipe and made a move towards the inn on the other side of the street.

She flew in and the door banged open behind her. The rain dripped onto the floor from her cloak, a pool forming around her feet. She did not bother with pulling her hood down as she strode through the inn, all eyes cast upon her. She held up a finger in response.

Sat by the fireside, two glasses of sake were already set on the table. The occupant of the table was a man, handsome and vicious, around ten years older. His green eyes burned as Victoria sat across from him.

"Where's my son?" he growled. Victoria only smirked.

"No hello? Well, you'll learn in time, my dear."

The man frowned. Frome his sleeve he unsheathed a knife. Like his son, he had a fantastic aim, maybe even better. She only laughed at the petty weapon.

"You'll learn nothing if you go lobbing knives. Imagine, if one hits me, you will never know the whereabouts of your son." She smirked.

The man let out a low growl and shoved the knife right back up his sleeve. Good, this was a sign that she had the upper hand.

"So, James, would you like to know where your son is?" The man nodded. "But before we go into any details, I have something that you'd be very interested in. And it is to die for."

 **So, guys, that was the fourth chapter of Regrets. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I have got at least three questions for you. First one: what do you think is going to happen to all of the characters. Two: what are you hoping to happen to them. Three: who do you think James is? I thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the fifth chapter which will be up soon!**

 **~Sarah**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Lord, it stinks!" Sienna gagged. "What have you got in here, a dead body?"

She, alongside with Syd, descended the stairs to the basement. The candlelight Syd held lit up the basement with a flourish. It soon brought the place to life, covering every nook and cranny. But it also brought up the shadows of animals.

Animals. Over by the wall, on the far side of the room, a spider sat, spinning its web. It was ginormous and Sienna whimpered as she caught its eye.

"What's the matter?" Syd asked as he placed the candle on a table.

With a shaking finger, Sienna pointed towards the arachnid. Syd let out an exasperated sigh. He began to attack the creature with a cudgel he found by the door, it's blood exploding across the wall.

Sienna had turned away, not bearing to look. The hairs on her back stood up, making her shiver uncontrollably. Usually, spiders would not affect her, but by the size of that one, she let cowardice take over.

As the final boom of the cudgel fell, she reluctantly looked over her shoulder. She had found herself squirming as she took one glance at Syd. Even though he was handsome, he did not half look gruesome at that moment.

His arms and face were covered in the black blood that had squirted from the arachnid. Wiping his face with a towel, he retched, spitting on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sienna asked, placing a reluctant hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm okay." He sighed.

Sienna raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're alright because you look pretty shaken up."

She was correct, he was shaken up, but no way on this earth would he let her think that. He took both of her hands in his and with truth, their eyes met. "Sienna, I'm okay, trust me."

She nodded and let his hands drop. She took a stroll around the basement, thankful that the arachnid had been demolished. It now took her to wonder where she would camp. If she found another spider, she'd run from the place screaming like hell, whether or not the Bow Street Runners were outside.

"So," she spoke up at last. "Where do I sleep?"

"Ah," Syd held up a finger. He strode towards the other side of the basement, pulling out a large mattress from behind a dispatched wardrobe.

Sienna coughed and spluttered as dust flew up when Syd began to beat it with his cudgel. "Is _that_ what I am sleeping on?"

He nodded and she frowned. "Well, of course, you'll have a couple of blankets to keep you warm. And I will try and sneak some of me mother's clothes down here; they should fit you."

She sighed and sat on the rather broken mattress. "It's a bit back-aching, but it will have to do, for now."

Syd took one long look at her and they were sent into silence. His blue eyes sparkled with hope as he stared her down. "I guess I should go and get those clothes for you, then." And he began to turn away, but Sienna called his name.

"Thank you for everything, Syd, I mean it." All he did was nod, exiting the basement.

* * *

George peered over the side of the bookshelf, his grin growing wide. He was watching the woman with the long red hair as she stacked book after book in a neat pile. He was thankful for that because he was planning to have her, without her noticing.

He'd had many women before of all different ages and sizes though he felt as if the redhead was special. Not only were her small breasts attractive but he felt as if there was a wondrous air about her. He knew she was independent, confident, and happy. Perfect.

With a smirk, George emerged from behind the bookshelf. Like a snake, he slithered over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She let out a gasp when he pulled her closer into him.

"Hello lady," he whispered into her ear. "What's such a pretty woman like you playing at maids? You deserve far more than this."

He felt her stiffen. "I'm not a maid," she replied. "I only take care of the master's daughter as we are friends."

George chuckled. This was good, very good. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

There was silence, then, "Catherine, Catherine Royal."

"Beautiful." He bent down his head and pressed his lips to her neck. He felt her small hands push against him as if she wanted to break away. But he would not let her go, he'd found her and there was no going back.

"Please, sir," She pushed harder. "I would appreciate it if you'd get off of me, please."

He chuckled but he did not respond to her plea. Repeatedly, he kissed her neck, trailing his tongue along one of her neck bones. The redhead was pulling - he held her firm.

"There's no use in trying to escape, darling. Surely you wouldn't say no to some fun?" And just as he was about to slide his hand under her dress, the door banged open.

George jumped back and sneered. They were rudely interrupted by a middle-aged woman with the blue eyes of a surmise. The woman truly had no idea who or what she had just walked in on, but he'd make her regret it later. Stupid cow.

"I'd hate to be rude, but who are you?" The woman turned to him pointedly. Both of her eyebrows were raised in question - a warning.

"George Elks, madam." He bowed down low, a smile not reaching his eyes. The woman did nothing but glare at him through cold, calculating eyes.

"And what exactly - may I ask - are you doing with my son's associate?"

Ah, so she was Shepherd mother, then? This was going even better than George had expected. "We were only having a chat, weren't we, little maid?" The redhead had said nothing.

Shepherd's mother glanced between the two of them. Her gaze finally retreated back to him. "Well, if you were finishing the 'chat', then I suggest you get back downstairs, my son is asking for you."

George clicked his tongue. With a final look, he strode out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. They'd both made a very big mistake. The redhead for refusing him, and Shepherd's mother for interrupting them.

He was not finished yet.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

It was silent. No one in the dining room had spoken, apart from the brief greetings when dinner started. It was a plague.

Billy let his eyes waft over everybody. He was completely surprised at the silence for usually the room was filled with laughter, now it was a bore. Even Penny did not speak which was strange.

He sighed and let his eyes find someone else to inspect. They landed on Cat. She was delicately placing the food from her fork into her mouth. His eyes widened as she licked her lips, green eyes meeting with his. Hesitantly, he looked away, feeling something inside of him bubble up with anger.

"This is bloody ridiculous!" he exclaimed. The heads of everyone snapped to him. "What's the matter, guys? Why are we...like this?"

There was no reply. He took another glance as his mother, without a sound, placed her knife and fork on her plate. "There's nothing to talk about." She simply said.

Billy guffawed. "What, with your lives, I don't believe it!" He pushed himself back in his chair. "Come on, Mother, tell us your secrets."

"I'd rather not" With swiftness, she elegantly stood up. She reached out an arm and gestured to Penny. "Come now, Penny. I think we should start getting ready for your little spelling test with Miss Royal tomorrow."

The little girl frowned, casting a glance at Cat. Cat's eyes widened and she too stood up, taking hold of Penny's small hand. "No, you needn't do that, Mrs. Blythe. I'm sure I could take good care of your granddaughter's education."

"Quite." Mrs. Blythe turned up her nose. "I too think I am capable of ensuring _my_ granddaughter's education is at it's prime. So, I think I'll take care of it tonight."

Cat's eyes wondered as Mrs. Blythe passed behind her. She grabbed hold of Penny's hand and dragged her out of her seat. The little girl struggled a little but was pulled firm by her grandmother. They exited without a sound.

Billy and Cat were the only people left in the dining room. The plummet of silence passed over the room once more. Billy clasped his goblet, a little crack slithering up its spine.

"Something's wrong with Mother." He said to the goblet.

Cat's eyes snapped to his. "What do you mean?"

"She's not usually this snooty." He sighed. "But what can we do? Anyways, I want to show you something."

"What's that?" Billy only smirked and held his hand. Cat took a look at his hand as if it was all greasy, then reluctantly took it.

He led her down many corridors until they got to the familiar white room. Cat stepped through and her vision went white. Her flashback came soaring through her mind.

She remembered being thrust up against the window, feeling herself trembling. Billy had held a knife against her throat. She did not know whether his eyes were filled with desperation or sorrow, but there was something.

Coming back to the real life, she took a glance at Billy. He too seemed to be staring at the very same window. Catching her glance, he quickly looked away, sheathing a key from his pocket. He pushed it into the lock of the storage cupboard and the door drew open.

The glimmer of jewels winked at them, beckoning them forward. Cat shielded her eyes as the sudden gush of the sun through a grate poured upon her. It was just like the spotlight at Theatre Royal; you had to squint to see.

Billy stood over by a little satin pillow. He was smirking down at an object that was placed on it. Cat followed Billy's gaze to see that the object was, in fact, a diamond ring in a gold encrusted box. She gasped.

"Is that an engagement ring?" She questioned. Billy nodded. "Who's it for?"

"My fiancee." A grin spread wildly across his face.

Cat swallowed. "And who exactly is your fiancee?"

"A young and charming woman named Nathalia Elks." Elks. It was that dreaded surname. She had to be related to that creep, George, no doubt. Hopefully, she wouldn't be like him at all.

"Why the sudden engagement?"

Billy smirked. "My betrothed and her brother heard all about me money going missing, so they offered an investment. Miss Elks included in the package."

So it was all about the money, then? It came to Cat as no surprise - Billy had always loved his money. At one point, it seemed as if he loved nothing more, now it clearly proved a point. Cat frowned at the thought.

"Oh." She looked down to the ground. "What is going to happen,then? What's going to happen to me?Surely with two women in the house, you will not need me?"

Billy stifled a laugh."You ask too many questions." He began to head towards the door. Without looking at Cat, he said, "Don't worry, you're not going to lose your place. Just keep on doing what you're doing and everything will be fine. After all, everyone earns their keep."

"I don't think I'll be carrying on, Billy."

His face clouded over. "Hold up,wait, you were the one who offered to help me. I thought you saw my better side and turned your head. I thought you genuinely wanted to give me a second chance."

Cat hesitated. It was true, she wanted to help him, but she never saw it how he did. She sank back heavily against the door frame. "I do - did, but I..."

"You can't stand me can you? I know, you don't have to tell me, I'm a horrible person. No wonder everybody wants to get rid of me."

"No, you're not Billy, well not completely." She placed her hand on his arm but was shrugged off.

Billy's expression turned to thunder. His knuckles whitened as he gripped the neck of a burning candle holder. Cat took one look at his sneer and instantly regretted what she said.

"No, Cat, you're wrong. I am the murderous bully everyone makes me out to be, and I have got a track record to prove it." He leapt to the door and it firmly closed. The candle holder wavered dangerously between them as if he were going to strike her.

"If you were the murderous bully you claim to be, then why haven't you killed me?" Cat's voice failed to stay strong and wobbled.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Then there was a loud smash as the candle holder connected with the glass cabinets. The glass thundered down in a shower, raining on Cat. She stood there with open eyes, oblivious to the pieces of glass cutting into to her cheek.

She looked up to see the desperation of sorrow in Billy's eyes. He was trembling, a great flaw. A shaking hand reach out and grasped Cat's face.

"You see, I am a monster." His voice quavered. He fingered the spot where a piece of glass had cut into her skin. "But I cannot kill you, I just can't."

Cat stared at him. "Why?"

"Because you're in every thought. You are a part of my existent. You're in the river, the sails of ships, the sea, the clouds, the stones of London." He gulped. "I will always think of the good in you."

A moment of silence seemed to stretch. Cat looked up at him with glassy eyes. Then, she whispered, " _Statu variabilis"_

She staggered away from him. She could not look at him. She could not fathom his attitude. There was nothing more she could say. Except for running away just like a coward.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Sienna's eyes began to flutter open. God, the mattress was incredibly uncomfortable. All night long it made her back ache, now it gave her cramps. It was a hard, rotten thing. No wonder it had been stowed away in the basement.

She lifted one eyelid open and saw a blue blob. If it were another spider, she would scream, and run for her life. Ever so carefully she opened an eye. Staring down at her were two great, big blue eyes. She screamed.

A hand clamped to her mouth, pulling her in. The person hissed in her ear. "Shush. Do you want to get caught?"

She shook her head and was let go. Sienna spun around and came face to face with Syd. He bore the look of annoyance, obviously with her for screaming so loud. It wasn't her fault, she didn't expect to awake to the close up face of him. It frightened her.

She sat back down on the mattress despite its hardness. "So what are you doing today?" she asked. "No doubt going out, I suppose while I'm stuck in this miserable old dump."

Syd sighed. "You know you have to stay out of sight."

"I know but, what is a girl supposed to do all day? Sit around and contemplate poor human existence? I want to roam free, Syd. I want to do something."

Syd scratched his chin in thoughtfulness. "There is one thing. Me and the boys are going wonderin' later. Maybe you could dress up as a boy in disguise."

"Syd..." Sienna pointed towards her breasts. They were too big to not notice them. Even if she did put many layers on, it would still be too tight, making her breasts stick out like a gigantic spot.

"Oh." Syd frowned then he suddenly perked up. "You could wear me shirt and breeches, they should be big enough."

Sienna turned towards him and smiled. It was time to play troon school.

* * *

James's smirk glowed brightly in the moonlight. He was watching his lady very closely, intent on seeing her again. He'd seen her emerge from the gate at the back of the house, anxious eyes scouting the premises. But she did not see him.

She was as beautiful as he remembered, hair the darkest shade of ebony flowing freely in the wind. Her ice eyes still sparkled as crazily but this time not with pleasure. They were filled with nervousness as she took another big look around.

James shrank back into the shadows. His lady's gaze suddenly stopped right upon him. He was sue that she had seen him now. Her eyes widened in horror and she bolted as fast as a runaway horse.

He snorted. _Fool_. Even at the pace she was going, James knew that he could catch up. Before she could get to the end of the alleyway, she would already tier, giving him a chance to get to her. And she did exactly that.

James swaggered towards her, chucking his glass of port into the darkness. "Hello, Carrie." he called. "Long time no see, my princess."

Carrie pinned herself against the brick wall. She didn't dare look into his eyes as they were bloodshot. Without even smelling him, she knew that he was drunk. Nothing much had changed, then.

"Not going to give your husband a greeting, then? How about a kiss?" He slurred. He leaned in to kiss her but missed by inches. He tried once more but Carrie's hands pushed him away.

"You're not my husband, and you never will be." She was not looking at him. "You hurt me and our son. You made our lives hell. Our son lives in fear of you - he despises you."

James cackled. "I beg to differ on the note of our marriage. Documents say different to what you're saying." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden band. He grabbed hold of Carrie's hand, slowly slipping the band onto her finger. "I take you, Caroline Marie Blythe, to be my lawful wedded wife."

Carrie shook her head in frustration. She snatched her own hand back and began to pull off the ring. "You're nothing to me!" she exclaimed. "Stay away from me and my son!"

She whirled past James only to have her hand grasped once more. She was violently pulled in, having him whisper down her ear, "I know you want me, I can tell by the way you were looking at me."

Without warning, he slipped a free hand up her skirts, pressing his hand into her. Carrie let a moan slip out, hands wrapped round the back of him. Then her eyes shot open. What was she doing? She despised James, yet she went and acted like this. How could she even take control if she wasn't controlling herself?

James stopped midway through and spun her around so that she was facing him. "I've missed you." And he clamped his lips to hers. He'd end up doing this for five minutes straight, whether or not someone else was around.

Once his minutes were up, he pulled back and just looked her over. This gave Carrie a chance and she used the chance rake her sharp nails across his face. James let out a growl of pain as he fingered the scratches. When he lifted his fingers off of them, blood stained both his cheek and fingers.

James did not think as he grabbed Carrie by the shoulders and shoved her to the ground. His hand connected with a thwack as his hand met her face. He spat on the floor next to her and shook her fiercely.

"You little bitch!" He shrieked and he smacked her again. "I swear to God I will have you whether you like it or not."

Carrie cowered as she felt James settle on-top of her. She peeked through her eyes to see that James was undoing his breeches. Carrie felt as if she could puke, and before James had the chance to thrust into her, she saw red.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Billy crashed into his seat, making the pillows jump. He snatched one of the bottles of beer that stood on the table in front of him. He chugged it down, not even bothering to take little swigs. He was bound to be drunk by the end of the night.

With raised eyebrows, Paul watched him, eyes raised in horror. He too clutched his own bottle of beer, but he didn't finish as quick as his half-brother did. He took it in long, slow gulps, staring at Billy in the process.

"What?" Billy snapped as he reached for a second bottle of beer.

Paul didn't even have to say anything, Billy could already tell. One eyebrow raised, an exasperated sigh, tight lips - Billy knew he was being stupid. Just one more bottle and he would be done. He'd be wobbling all over the place and he'd miss a few girl's lips when he tries to kiss them. God, he was a mess.

"Are you sure that _this_ is the right way to go about it?" Paul questioned, shaking his head.

Billy shrugged. "What's the use when I cannot sort it out? I might as well drain away all of my sorrows and wake up with a thumping headache in the morning."

Paul sighed. Billy only got like this when there was a massive problem. That massive problem was women. Billy had not had much luck with women. First, it would start off with sugar-coated words then, exploding grenades. Paul was surprised that his brother had not given up with women altogether.

"So, are you going to tell me about it?" He asked.

"I think...not."

Paul leaned forward in his chair and swatted Billy around the head. "Come on, man!" he exclaimed. "You'd better tell me now, else I'll have to torture you, William Shepherd."

Billy sighed. "You sure know how to persuade somebody." Paul only gave him a warning look. "Fine...I'm an idiot, I hurt her when I didn't want to."

"Who?"

"Cat Royal."

Cat Royal. Paul knew her and he was damned mean to her. He'd trip her up and call her appalling names just like Billy did. But he did not see her in the light that his half-brother did. Billy liked her.

"I think I know a way to solve your problem." He said.

"What's that?" Billy asked.

"Leave that to me. All I need you need to do is write a little something..."

* * *

Paul sighed as he leaned against the door. He saw her sitting by the table, chin in her palms. She looked lost in her own pity as if she could think of nothing more. It was not one of the best signs.

Paul's eyes cast over the room and they landed on Cat. She was sat beside the table, her chin in her palms. Next to her was his niece, Penny, poking her in the ribs, trying to get her attention. But it was no use, Cat was not paying attention.

"Penny," Paul boomed. His niece's head whipped towards him. "I heard that your grandmother was looking for you, how about you go and find her, eh?"

Penny crossed her little plump arms over her chest. "Why do you adults always send me away?" She pouted. "Why can't I stay?"

"Go and find your grandmother, _now_ , please."

Penny stamped her foot. "No! I am staying put! You can't tell me what to do, you are not my father!"

A dangerous glint lit in Paul's eyes. He surged forward and grabbed his niece by the wrist. She yelped as he began to his in her ear, "You will do as you are told, madam. I doubt your father will be very pleased to hear of your poor behavior, will he?"

Penny let out a whimpering sound. Paul grasped her harder, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Fine," Penny rasped. "I'll go." And she exited, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Paul let his gaze settle back on Cat. She had barely moved from the position she was sitting, and when he called her name, all she did was raise her eyes.

"I need to speak with you, Miss Royal." He came to sit opposite her. "Miss Royal?"

Cat finally decided to look up. She met Paul's gaze with a sniff. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk to him, but she acknowledged him, anyway. "What do you want? Do you want to bully me some more? Go ahead, because I no longer care."

"No," Paul tapped the table. "I did not come here to bully you, I came here to speak to you about my brother."

"What about him? He hasn't lost a little bit of money and is currently rolling on the floor crying, is he?"

Paul frowned. "No, he is not. But he probably will be soon."

"He probably will be soon?"

"Yes, because of you."

"Because of me?"

Paul let out an exasperated sigh, followed by a low growl. "Are you seriously going to repeat everything I say?"

Cat shook her head. She didn't really feel like talking. It was as if she were cast under the spell of silence, forbidden to speak. But it was her choice.

Every night, she had the same old dream. It was so daunting that she hated to close her eyes. She couldn't erase the memory; the sound of the glass shattering. He said that he couldn't kill her yet he still harmed her. She let herself touch the scar of where the glass cut into her skin and it burned.

She lifted her head back up to see that Paul was still watching her. His expression was hard like it had always been - crossed eyebrows, frowning lips, and sharp eyes. If she were ever to hear him laugh, she'd be surprised as Paul looked like the person who wouldn't have good humor.

It seemed as if he had had enough when he slammed a folded piece of paper onto the table. Cat peered over it with pure interest. "You owe him," He said, dryly.

Cat's eyes popped out of her head. "Me?"

Paul clicked his tongue. "No, the vicar at 's. Who do you think I meant?" He shot up out of his chair and pushed the piece of paper towards her. "Just read this." He made to move as if he was heading towards the door but stopped in his tracks. "Please, just give my brother a chance, that's all I ask.

Cat dived foreward and snatched up the piece of paper. She opened it up and began to read it curiously.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Sienna gazed thoughtfully through the mirror as she placed Syd's hat upon her head. Syd was right, it was big enough - too big. The shirt sagged over her shoulders, dragging her down. Even with his coat on over the top, she still felt small. But the breeches and the boots were the biggest problem. The breeches threatened to fall down and the boots slid with every step she took.

She shook her head. She knew she looked absolutely ridiculous. Though this was all part of her disguise. She'd never be noticed but still, she felt stupid.

"You look nice," Sienna gasped in surprise as Syd's voice filled the room. She heard his footsteps thunder on the floorboards as he came to stand next to her. "It suits you."

Sienna smiled and met his eyes through the mirror. He was looking down at her with a sparkling twink to his eyes. He looked her right in the eyes but quickly looked away.

"So," he said, swaggering away from her. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and followed after him. They slipped through the basement door as quietly as possible, just to make sure that nobody could hear them. Once Syd was satisfied, he beckoned her out, pulling a dark cloak over her. Sienna frowned up at him.

"What's this for?" She gestured towards the cloak over her shoulders. "I already have your hat and coat, surely I don't need this?"

Syd shrugged. "It's just to make double sure that no-one can recognise you." Sienna let out an unladylike snort. "Come on," He grabbed her by the arm. "Let's get going."

* * *

Billy faced the window. The land was showered with drizzle, as per usual. It looked grey and dull which was nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, this was England, it was always raining.

As he leaned against the window, Billy felt something coming over him. It was the feeling of being like a drowned rat. All miserable and wet with sorrow. She made him feel like this and he knew that she would have no mercy.

Billy was so wrapped up in his little world that he did not hear the door creak open until he was tapped on the shoulder. He spun around as fast as he could and widened his eyes when he saw who was looking him in the face. She was gorgeous in her green dress that matched her eyes, there was no denying it.

"Hello Billy," She said meekly.

"Cat..." He gaped. Billy was very certain that he looked like an idiot but he did not care.

"I am surprised that you were not dressed in finery, ready for my response." Cat gestured towards his clothing. He looked down and frowned. He did look rather rough with his shirt twisted at an odd angle and a little bit damp from the leaking window.

"What's your response, then?" He asked. Cat only shoved a piece of paper in his hands. He opened it and realized that it was the invitation he wrote to her. He smirked.

And in large, bold lettering read something Billy was pleased to see. I ACCEPT.

"Put on your best waistcoat and dancing shoes because, Billy Shepherd, we are going to a ball."

* * *

The drizzle turned into rain, making the mud squelch beneath Sienna's feet. The wind darted into her face as she strolled. Two of Syd's friends didn't seem affected as they walked beside her.

"So, Simon," Nick, Syd's second-in-command, said. He spat a wad of tobacco onto the ground, turning himself slightly towards Sienna. "How did you meet Big Boy Syd, here?" He gestured towards him, a grin lighting his face.

Sienna shrugged. "I'd just fell over and Syd found me."

Nick snorted. "So, what you're telling me is that our old Syd took pity on a tumbler and for your dusky charms. You ain't half funny, boy." He guffawed, nudging his friend - Joe - in the ribs.

The two men fell about laughing, almost slipping in the mud. Sienna and Syd both cast a worried look at each other. They hadn't expected this. Once they had got their story straight, they thought Nick and Joe would be understanding but it was the complete opposite. Syd frowned.

"Right, lads," He pushed them mockingly. "that's enough with the teasing. You owe the poor lad an apology." Nick and Joe nodded and muttered an apology.

Nick was staring at Sienna. It wasn't a lovey-dovey stare, it was a studying stare. His cold eyes raked over her, calculating. She caught his gaze and she knew he was trying to suss her out.

"You're pretty for a boy, aren't you, _Simon_?" He spat the name as if it were poison. Sienna cast a worrying glance at Syd. "But you don't fool me."

Sienna gasped as all of a sudden, Nick snatched the hat off her head. Her hair fell over her face like a shield. She was surrounded by the silent ranks of Syd's gang.

* * *

The woman's smirk became wider as she watched the sleeping child. The child had her arms folded over her stomach, looking like Sleeping Beauty. She was so deep in sleep that she never heard the woman and man sneak into her room.

George circled the room and ransacked the drawers. He finally came to one and grinned down into it. Lying on a satin pillow was a sparkling hair pin. It was in the shape of a flower and it fitted right into their plan.

He picked it up and turned towards Victoria. "What do you think, Vic? It'd be worth a few bob." He held it out towards her and she snatched it from him.

She looked it twice over and grinned. "Have you got to blindfold like I asked you to?" She questioned him, folding her arms across her chest. Victoria's expression became glorified when George held up the blindfold. "Seize her."

George darted forward towards the child, wrapping the blindfold around her eyes. She awoke and let out a scream but it was muffled as George pressed his hand around her mouth. The child was struggling but he was far too strong.

Victoria cackled and came down to the little girl's height, meeting her eyes. "There is no one to save you now, darling. For this game is only just about to begin."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Cat gasped as the door swung open. She came face to face with a large glass chandelier. It was beautifully made with the glass sparkling against the light of the candles. Not only was it the main feature, but it was the rival to Cat. They were both beautiful.

She cast a sneaky look at Billy and noticed that he was frowning. He had his arm linked through hers, pulling her closer. The look Billy wore was full of confusion. Cat wondered what was wrong.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

He was not looking at her at that moment but was staring into a particular area of the ballroom. Standing in the corner, in ragged finery, were two rough looking men. They both had a long scar down the side of their faces, red with a deep cut. The men were staring at them and Cat could feel Billy tense.

"I don't think we're safe," Billy muttered. He slightly nodded towards the men which had moved slightly closer. He grabbed her by the wrist and began to move her away. "We must mingle with the crowds."

Cat did not refuse as she followed Billy. They were soon surrounded by the crowds of the ballroom. It was like being swallowed by a swarm of bees, women's and men's eyes trained on them. Cat felt herself shrinking against Billy.

"We must dance." Billy pushed past the women that were fluttering around him, pulling Cat with him.

Cat shot Billy a confused look. "I don't think that this is the appropriate time for dancing." She hissed under her breath. She took a sneaky over her shoulder and saw the men scanning the ballroom for them.

"Just trust me." He finished and led her into a dance. "I know it's not the best thing to do at this time, but what's the use of coming to a ball if we aren't even going to dance?"

The first set had finished and orchestra struck up a new tempo. It was fast paced so it was easy for the men to get lost in the flourish of skirts and waistcoats. The music quite reminded Cat of when she and Billy were last at a ball.

 _'If you don't dance with me, you'll be a wallflower all evenin', common garden variety.'_ he told her that night in Bath. It was true, she would have been a wallflower if it weren't for him. If it weren't for him, she never would've been humiliated, either. But fingers crossed, nothing would happen tonight.

Billy was now tugging at the sleeve of her dress. It was light blue coloured but it now had a black stain on the sleeve from Billy's grubby fingers. "What's the matter now?" She snapped at him, becoming irritated.

"We need to leave, _now_." And he was dragging her, frantically. He could tell that she was getting annoyed with him. It was not his fault that two mysterious thugs were after them.

Cat took a look around the ballroom and saw that the two scar-faced men were pushing past the crowd. They weren't being gentle and one of the men shoved a woman with brunette hair into another woman, causing them to argue. The thugs were getting closer - Cat began to worry.

"We need to do something about them," Cat whispered in Billy's ear. "We can't keep running from them because they'll catch up with us."

Billy stopped walking and smirked at Cat. "I've got an idea."

Taking one final smirk at Cat, Billy lodged himself into a group of men. They went down like dominoes, colliding with others on the way. The scar-faced men were tripped up and soared through the air. The two landed face first on the dessert table, the whipped cream of the desserts splattering all over the place, covering the men from head to toe.

"Was that really necessary?" Cat gasped.

"Yes," Billy grinned. "We best go else we'll be in trouble."

Still gaping, Cat followed Billy out of the ballroom. She took another look around and saw that the scar-faced men were being held down by the footmen, faces still squashed in the desserts. Cat chuckled. She'd never seen anything quite so humiliating dong :^) .

Once they were outside, Billy and Cat both collapsed on a bench. The two took one long look at each other and burst into laughter. It lasted a few moments before turning into hiccups. Cat and Billy were both hysterical.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Cat gasped for air. Billy flashed a smile at her. He looked so young and innocent that Cat could hardly believe that he was ever a cutthroat. What had happened?

"Well," he said. "We had to get rid of them, somehow."

Cat gave him the 'really?' look. "But I don't think that was the best way to go about it." He snorted. "Though, I agree, it was pretty funny when they fell face first into the desserts table."

Billy grinned and took another look at her. She was still as beautiful as a swan in her white muslin dress. It brought out the emerald in her eyes and the fire of her hair. He felt unusually timid around her and there was something that he could not deny.

Billy really liked her.

* * *

Syd was going crazy. Anger and humiliation drove him to throw things across the basement, making too much noise for Sienna's liking. She tried to apologize for idiocies but he was not listening. He was not the person she had once known, red in the face and his nose turning up with an ugly sneer.

"Syd," Sienna pleaded. "I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. I am such an idiot!"

Syd stopped midway throwing a pillow to turn and look at her. He was blazing like a flame. "Too bloody right!" He finally threw the pillow, sending it crashing into the wall with a satisfying thump. "I should've stuck with my gut instinct and left you here like I knew I should!"

The tears were now pouring down Sienna's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I can't express myself enough."

'You stupid, stupid girl.' he muttered over and over again. It made Sienna mad, not knowing what Syd was thinking. For all she knew, he could be planning to toss her out on the streets. She was beginning to panic.

"Why do you care so much about what I do?" She asked.

Syd went silent. She could hear him breathing, snorting like a bull. "Because I care about you." The words wrapped around Sienna like a nous. His facial expression turned softer. "You are someone who I care deeply about and I promised to protect you, and I will do everything in my power to do so."

And then everything changed. Syd's lips pressed to Sienna's. Sienna gasped in surprise as she found herself melting into him. It was hot and fierce, nothing like she'd ever experienced. Syd was special, and she was never going to let him go.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The carriage rolled gently down the street, coming to a stop outside a little inn. Billy was staring at Cat adoringly as she was watching the world pass by. When she finally settled back down in her seat, Billy gave her a wide smile. She snorted at his expression.

"I want you to close your eyes." He said.

Cat's eyebrows knotted together. "Why?" She'd never had Billy look at her this way before and it was slightly frightening. If it were any other person, she would have thought it sweet, but coming from him...no, she could not think about it.

"I've got a surprise for you." Billy's crocodile grin appeared on his face.

Cat shook her head. She was in no doubt that the surprise would probably be a lynch mob, but over the past few weeks, Billy had changed. Even though she did not particularly trust him, she let her eyes fall shut. A handkerchief tied around her eyes and hands grasped her own, pulling her safely up and out of her seat.

She heard the door of the carriage open and the chilly night's air hit her like a gun. Cat's arms reached out into nothingness as Billy shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. She felt safe in the comfort of the warmth. It led her to take her first few steps with Billy guiding her.

Cat's steps conducted her into the inn. It was warm and cosy in the inn, with the fire blazing, over by a couple of seats. Billy sat her down in one of the seats and walked over to the innkeeper. Their voices were muffled as they quietly chattered. Cat couldn't help but contain her smile as she heard Billy's soothing, whispering voice.

Still sat in the seat, a hand clasped to her shoulder. By the feel of the touch, Cat could tell it was Billy. He was breathing down her neck before leaning in and whispering into her ear, "It's time for your surprise."

And before she knew it, Cat was already at the top of the stairs. Billy, with extra care, making sure not to hurt her, placed her hand on the knob of a door. The door swung open with a whoosh and a new sort of warmth passed over her. She felt Billy move behind her, his hands clasping to her blindfold.

The blindfold was whipped away and Cat clasped her hands to her mouth to stop herself from squealing in delight. Before her stood the most whimsical room she thought she had ever seen. It was decorated with jeweled roses and ornamental ivy. Usually, it would have been too fancy for her style, but now she had a knew feeling.

Cat let out a little giggle as she saw what was placed on a little table. It was a pile of her own little stories, published by the snake Mr. Tweadle, in a little ring, bordering a little heart-shaped box. Cat edged over to the table and had a little peek in the box. In the box, there were little strawberry chocolates in the same shape of a heart.

Cat turned around and beamed at Billy. "You really did this for me?"

He was grinning wildly. "Nah," He flapped a hand. "I did it for the innkeeper's wife, of course, I did it for you! You're a swell gal, and you deserve it."

Cat was crying through her smile as she looked at Billy appreciatively. "I can't believe it," she said. "You're doing something like this for me, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't." Billy swaggered over to her and held out the box of chocolates to her. Cat took one out and popped it into her mouth, taking a sheepish look at him. She felt contented.

* * *

Victoria's younger twin brothers - Gregson and Gregory - were growling. They were both covered from head to toe in dessert cream. Victoria almost felt guilty for what happened to her brothers, but they deserved it. At first, they refused to go, but a little persuasion helped. They went with good intentions but came back in failure.

 _It's not all that bad_ , Victoria thought. The ball was only her Plan A and she still had her Plan B up her sleeve. If it went correctly, she'd be triumphant, if not...she could not think to that stage. She'd need everybody in the right place and she was already halfway there.

Victoria turned towards her brothers. "Smile, boys, it might never happen." She put on her own smile however, it was only greeted by low groans.

When the twins had come back from the ball, they had told her everything. They were very displeased about what had happened and Gregson threatened to back out. Gregory stood on his sister's side, though, coaxing his brother not to go. In the end, Gregson had just fallen silent.

"So what are we going to do now?" Gregory asked. He began to wipe his face off with a towel, offering another one to his twin but he only shook his head.

"James," Victoria's head swiveled to the window. Stood looking out of it was James. He turned towards her and nodded. "Are you ready to take some action?"

"You haven't told me where my son is and you're breaking your promise. You said you'd tell me where he is if I did this favour for you." He gestured towards a mattress on the floor. Lying on it was his ex-wife, Caroline. She was out cold due to a sleeping gas he made her sniff.

Victoria stood up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "You will know in good time where your darling William is, James."

He slowly turned his head towards her to see that she was smirking. He sighed. How could he let a girl half his age boss him about? But she was dangerous and had a lot of sources, even more than him.

James bent forward and took hold of Caroline's hand. He caressed her and whispered so quietly that no one else could hear, "I will find him, I swear that on my life."

* * *

Cat propped herself up in the king-sized bed, the nearly empty box of chocolates by her side. She had a lovely night and it was all thanks to Billy. He had arranged her night beautifully by reading parts of her stories and ending up bursting into laughter. She didn't know what it exactly was but he was different. He'd changed.

Billy was currently in the washroom, getting changed into some night clothes, or rather just shedding his shirt and socks and shoes, and keeping his breeches on. Despite having one candle to help him see, he still managed to make a lot of noise, bumping into things. Cat was surprised that the other occupants of the inn didn't start banging on the walls to shut him up.

Just as she was about the fall asleep, Billy emerged from the washroom. And just as she predicted, he was only wearing his breeches. Her eyes trained on him as he headed towards the makeshift mattress of pillows. They'd had a little disagreement over who would sleep in the bed and Cat had won, much to Billy's dismay.

Cat sat up in the bed again, peering over the top over the bed posts. She watched as Billy sunk down to lie on the pillows but then there was a loud bang and he disappeared. It shook the room violently, making Cat feel slightly sick.

"Billy," She peered over the top of the bed. "Are you alright?"

There was a long silence, then, "OW!" Billy was rubbing his head from when he tripped up. He had landed in an awkward position with his legs splayed diagonally. "Would you mind if I come and sleep up there?" He asked and Cat agreed.

They lay in silence for a while before Billy spoke again. "Cat," he said. "Do you think you could like a person if they changed for you?"

Cat turned towards him. "Depends on who it is."

She was smiling at him. _Beautiful_. Before he could control himself, he was leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Unlike the last kiss they shared, Cat was not pushing him away; she was falling into him. His mind was spinning in hunger for her. He was in delirium.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Cat woke up to the sun pouring out from underneath the blinds of the window. She reached out to the side of her expecting to find Billy lying next to her but there was only a blank space. She shot up with a start and took a look around the room. She finally relaxed when she saw a candle light was streaming out of the washroom.

Flinging the covers of the bed out of her way, Cat got up and began to walk. She headed towards the washroom and poked her head around the door. She saw Billy standing in front of the looking glass, holding a shaving knife in one hand.

She edged into the washroom and came up to Billy. He looked down at her with a sigh. For the past fifteen minutes, he had contemplated whether to shave the stubble off of his chin or not. You see, he did not mind it but he wasn't sure if other people did or not. Maybe Cat would have the answer.

"Don't," she said as if she could read his mind. "You look nice with it." She reached out and chucked him under the chin, making him duck his head, being ticklish.

He smirked at her. "You always know what to say even if you're not always right." He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the lips before placing the shaving knife down and heading back into the bedroom.

Cat followed and watched as Billy began to put on his shirt at a leisurely pace. It was deliberate and he knew it. He took a peak behind him and saw that Cat was biting her lip. Good, this was the reaction he wanted. Why couldn't it be like this all of the time?

When he next looked back, Cat had appeared at his side. He slid a hand around her waist and nuzzled her neck. He breathed in her sweet smell of rose water, bringing her closer, kissing her neck. A satisfying moan left her lips, leaving him half mad for her.

Though, being reasonable, he decided against it. Instead, he said hoarsely to her, "We should get going, we don't want the bill on this place to go higher than it already is, do we?"

"Urm...Billy..." Cat pointed towards herself and Billy grinned. She was still wearing her nightgown. It was in the very light shade of mint, almost being see-through. "Don't you think I should get changed first?"

"Of course, my dear." He bent down and kissed her before letting her go. She turned around and winked at him one last time before disappearing off into the washroom.

* * *

Sienna lay locked into Syd's arms. She'd slept all through the night, using Syd's chest as a pillow. She woke up in the morning to Syd stirring beside her, moving his arms from around her waist.

"Morning, honey," Sienna whispered as she looked up into his azure eyes. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips which caused him to moan in hunger.

"Good morning, my dear," Syd replied with a smile. He returned Sienna's kiss. She melted into him, leaning over his thin belly to get closer. She tried to get closer but Syd was beginning to push up off the mattress, receiving a pout from Sienna.

She lay fully spread out on the mattress, arms limping over the side. Sienna did not know why so much had changed that night. First, they barely talked, only to see if she was alright. And second, they were kissing until their mouths were sore. But she loved him and could not deny it.

"Am I still in your good books?" Sienna asked. She walked up to his side as he began to wash his face with the water from the water pump in the corner of the basement.

Syd wiped his face off with a nearby towel and threw it to the side. He slowly turned towards Sienna and smirked. "Why wouldn't you be? After what you did to me last night, I don't think you deserve to be in my bad books."

Sienna smiled and wrapped her arms around his bull sized neck. She was about to give him a kiss when there was a knock at the basement door. The two jumped away from each other. Syd shot Sienna a worried look and slipped across to the door.

He slowly and carefully turned the knob and it flung open. Syd winced half expected his father or mother but was surprised when there was no one there. He looked left and right and sighed. He was just about to close the door when he noticed something lying on the floor. It was a letter addressed to Sienna.

Sienna stared down at it and took it from Syd's hands. Her heart was caught in her mouth as she recognised the handwriting. It was her brother, George. How he knew where she was, she did not know, but that did not matter. She broke the seal.

 _Mr. George Elks requests the honour of your presence at the marriage of their sister,_

 _Nathalia Elks to William Shepherd_

 _son of Mr. James Shepherd and Caroline Blythe_

 _on 16 November 1794 at 1 o'clock, London International Church of Christ._

Sienna gulped and looked up at Syd. She'd just had the shock of her life.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

The window quietly creaked open. A foot emerged from it and a body appeared. It was George. He was holding the sleeping child in his arms, drooping against him as if in death. Victoria followed close behind, hands on hips, eyes blazing.

George placed the child back on the bed where she once was. Nothing had changed and it seemed as if anyone had noticed that Penny was missing. The kidnap was useless, anyway; Penny was not much help and refused to say anything. He guessed that she was too faithful towards her father.

When Victoria found out, she'd gone mad. She blamed George for not torturing the child enough. If it was all left to her, Victoria would have killed the child. It would have been too dangerous, though, all the trails would have lead to their door.

After placing the child back on the bed, George turned towards Victoria. She had her arms crossed over her chest, looking rather moody. George sighed and snaked round to her. He slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer in a comforting gesture.

"Hey," he said. "It isn't the end of the world. You will get what you are owed, soon, I promise that. Just be patient. Good things come to those who wait and all." He gave her a meek smile but all it was returned with a frown.

Victoria snuggled closer into him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I do try," Her voice was hoarse. "I try to make things right but it always comes crashing down. I can't help but feel as if I am a walking disaster. Oh, George, what do I do?"

"Don't worry, don't worry about a thing. I'm here." He bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

What _was_ he doing?

* * *

"So, are we officially courting?" Cat asked as the carriage rocked from side to side. She felt almost sea sick but she pushed it aside. Instead, a smile lit across her mouth as she looked sideways at Billy.

He sat beside her, a hand placed on her knee, but he quickly snatched it back. He was looking at her as if she told him she was dying. It wasn't that he didn't want to court her, but there were other things in the way. He'd have to get rid of them before he started anything with her.

Billy opened his mouth to reply but the carriage stopped with a sudden jolt. Cat was thrown forward against him, hands landing on his shoulders, kneeling on his knees. They sat staring into each other's eyes for a moment before the carriage door flew open. The two sprang away and looked in the direction of the carriage door.

"Beg my pardon, Miss, Sir," It was the coachman that stood before them, wringing his hands in nervousness. "but there was a slight ditch and I had to avoid it. I give you my sincere apologies. Leastways, we are here, now."

With nods of accepted apology, Cat and Billy clambered out of the carriage. They looked towards Billy's house to see that the butler had already had the door wide open, snaking up to them, ready to take their luggage. It was the miserable butler that Cat did not get on with well. Ugh, he had to be here, didn't he?

The two entered the house to a shout of surprise. Billy raised his eyebrows at Cat as Penny came running down the corridor. She came into Billy with a crash, wrapping her little arms around his legs. He looked down upon her and noticed that her cheeks were stained with tears. He didn't realize that she'd miss him so much, even if it was just for one night.

"Keep him away from me, Daddy, please!" She pointed down the corridor, stuffing her face into her father's legs. Billy's eyes followed her finger and saw that George Elks was striding down it.

The man was grinning wildly. As he came closer, Billy realized that he was faking it. Even so, Penny still cowered next to him, gripping tighter on his legs. He did not know exactly what this man had done, but his daughter seemed terrified.

George had come right in front of them, now, hands stuffed into his waistcoat pocket. "I'm sorry, but I think I scared your daughter, sir. I just stepped in from outside the library door and said 'hi' before she went running, screaming." He smiled and came down to Penny's height. "Don't be frightened of me, darling, I ain't gonna hurt you."

The child shook her head and looked away from George. Billy sighed and turned towards the butler. "Take my daughter to her bedroom, the nurse will then take care of her. I think she needs a lie-down."

Penny headed off with the butler, leaving Billy, Cat and George in silent ranks. Cat tried her best to keep her gaze off of that George because of what happened last time. He practically tried to have her. If it wasn't for Billy's mother, then she would have her clothes torn off. No wonder Penny was so petrified of him.

Billy had his arms crossed over his chest, looking the creep right in the eyes. "So, Mr. Elks, what were you doing exactly in my house without my permission?" He was eyeing the man up but George did not seem affected.

George put on his fake smile again. "Your lovely mother let us in only because we wanted to speak to you about our arrangement."

Billy frowned. "Who's this 'us' and 'we' for a start."

The man chuckled. "My sister, Nathalia, of course. Who else did you think I was going on about, the king?" Cat and Billy both looked at each other in grimness. George began to walk away, beckoning them to follow him as if it was his house. "We can find her in the library where we originally were."

Questions still unanswered, the two followed George into the library. The fire was already lit, crackling with a pop, sending sparks to fly upwards. Beside the fire, with a book in her hand, sat Nathalia Elks. Cat had never met her before but the woman seemed pretty enough. She had the green eyes of an emerald and hair the ebony of a piano.

The woman placed the book aside and stood up. She curtseyed low. Cat did the same with Billy bowing. They all rose and it was quiet for a moment before Nathalia smiled at them. It wasn't a nice smile, it was more of an executioner's smile, wicked before the pleasure.

"My betrothed," She held out a welcoming hand to Billy. "please do listen for I have got some exciting news." She was grinning from ear to ear, looking at him with satisfaction.

"Do tell," Billy said.

Nathalia placed both of her hands on his shoulders. Her grin was getting wider as she looked deeper into Billy's eyes. "Our wedding as been rearranged. It is in two weeks."

Cat clamped her hand to her mouth in shock. She felt absolutely sick. She completely forgot that Billy was getting married. If only she remembered then she never would've kissed him. The regrets dawned on her like the break of day.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Caroline was tossing and turning under the sweat of the drug she was put under. James had placed her back in the house, on the bed, hot flushes making her skin turn to red. He hated to see her like this. His only wish was that he should've never taken her to Victoria. She wasn't even needed, anyway.

Her eyes fluttered open and she was staring at the ceiling. Her sparkling azure eyes were watery, red with allergy. Caroline was so ill that she could barely move. The bones in her body were stiff, lips cracking, nose stuffed. The drug was to blame.

James reached out towards the drawer beside him, grabbing a glass of water that he'd got for his wife. He held it to her lips and watched her take greedy gulps. She coughed and spluttered everywhere and James took hold of her hand. He caressed it with comfort.

"Shh," He breathed. "I'm here, don't be scared, shh..." Her hand felt limp under his. Maybe it was the illness of the drug doing this to her poor body. He did not want this, he'd made a big mistake.

"James," she whispered. He instantly snapped his head to her. "Billy, our son, look out for him, please."

"I will." And he placed a quick kiss on her knuckles, letting her hand drop. Her eyes fluttered closed into a very deep sleep.

* * *

Cat stuffed herself in the little bedroom she currently occupied. Once Nathalia and _that_ George had left, she bolted straight for the bedroom. She crashed down on the bed and cried into her pillow. She swore she'd never cry over Billy Shepherd but she failed.

She purposely locked herself away in her bedroom to not face him. But it was not to be as he was constantly knocking at her door. She yelled at him to 'go away' one hundred times, though, he was not listening. He took it too much to head and burst into the room.

"We need to talk," he said. He sat down on the bed next to her, placing a hand on her arm. "I need to know what upset you so much. I cannot bear to see you like this."

Through tear filled eyes, Cat raised her head. Billy was looking at her with real concern, maybe, just maybe, he really did care for her. Well, if he did care, then why did he let her believe that he wanted her? He was selfish.

"How could you not know the reason I am upset?" she squeaked. "You broke my heart a thousand times. I always knew that you were a self-centered prick."

Billy's eyes widened. Did he seriously deserve this treatment? All he did was agree to marry that Elks woman because he needed the money. It was true that he wanted no one else but Cat. Didn't he show that enough?

"Cat, don't," he pleaded. He took hold of her hand to comfort her but she snatched it away as quick as he could take it. "I care for you, I really do. I am not lying. Just please tell me what I've done to make you like this!"

Cat took a hissing breath through her teeth. "You never told me. You expected me to forget that you were getting married and thanks to you, I did. You've made me feel like a whore. Tell me, is that enough for you?"

"I never meant for you to feel like this, just listen to me!"

"No! Go away!" Cat yelled. She stuffed her face into the pillow, crying harder. She just wanted him to leave her alone. After everything, she wasn't sure she wanted to see him again. But if she did go, then she'd have to face Syd and tell him what was up. Cat couldn't particularly imagine that conversation.

"For God's sake, Cat!" Billy shouted. "I love you. Here, I love you, isn't that enough?"

Cat's head remained stuffed in the pillow. A long moment of silence passed before she spoke again. It was muffled and wasn't the response Billy wanted. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to speak with you."

Giving her respect, he got up and left without a single word, leaving Cat to burst into tears once more.

* * *

 _"You're something special, you know," Billy circled his arm around her waist, pulling her closer into him. "I can't believe I've never noticed that before. You're my best friend and my love, I can't ask for any more than that." And he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips._

 _When she'd first met him, she never thought that he would be the romantic type. Neither was she. She was a vicious player who wasn't afraid of eliminating her enemies. Despite being a girl, she'd gotten extra knife and gun practice. They weren't the only things that lured Billy._

 _She smirked into his kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck. They were at it for around another three minutes before she spoke. "I think we make a good team you and me. We both have a driving hate for Syd Fletcher and a love for success. I think this is going to be an exciting ride."_

 _Billy chuckled and gave her another kiss. She was right, it was going to be an exciting ride._

Victoria woke up with a start. The flashback was too much. It made her sweat, the beads dripping down her neck. Her heart felt as if it were beating in her mouth. She felt sick to even think of the dream she just had.

Beside her, George was groggily waking up, groaning in tiredness. Victoria guessed that he'd heard her scream. She settled back down and snuggled into his naked body. Yes, he was naked, 'a bad habit since childhood', he had explained to her one day.

George swiveled on his side to face her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Victoria nodded but with uncertainty. "Yes," she replied. "I'm all right."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

The wedding came round so fast that he could barely breathe. Before he knew it, Billy was standing at the alter. Wringing his hands in nervousness, he stood staring at the church wall in front of him, eyes closing in a silent prayer. He knew it bad luck turn around, so he didn't.

He felt Nathalia slither up next to him. He took this as a chance to look down upon her. She was wearing a wedding dress of the colour, blue with white lace trimmings. Billy was quite taken aback as he looked at her. He'd never really taken a good look at her, but he noticed that she was quite pretty with her slim features. It made him smile. _No, Billy,_ he thought, _you're doing this for the money, not for her._

At the alter, the vicar raised his hand to signal that everyone but the bride and groom could sit down. People took their places, and as they did so, Billy took this as a chance to study them. His eyes wafted over rows and finally landed on Cat who sat with Penny in her lap. She still looked upset with the arrangements and he couldn't blame her.

And then there was George Elks. He was sitting straight with eyes burning with hunger as if a pile of creamed cakes were wafting under his nose. Billy finally realized the thing - or person - he was looking at was him. Billy met his gaze and George nodded with encouragement.

Billy turned back to face the alter and ceremony began. It seemed to last forever, every part dragging on longer than it should've. Billy thought all that happened at weddings was that you'd slap on the rings and walk out of the church to head to a gathering where you'd get drunk, but he was wrong. It was filled with vomit worthy songs and sickly prayers which made him regret even agreeing to get married at all.

He finally breathed again when the ceremony was over. He hooked his arm through Nathalia's and drove her away from the church as fast as he could, placing her carefully in the carriage as not to ruin her dress. Once he was settled in the carriage seat, he saw Nathalia giving him a massive grin.

"I'm really looking forward to tonight," she said. "And I'm sure you will too."

Billy leaned forward so close that their noses were almost touching. It could've led to a kiss, but it didn't. "Oh yes?" Billy breathed. "What makes you think that I will enjoy it?"

Nathalia came dangerously close and placed a hand on his neck. Billy thought that she was going to kiss him, but instead, she whispered in his ear. "Surely you know what happens with the bride and groom on their wedding night?"

Billy grinned. He understood perfectly. If Cat was refusing him, then why not let himself wind down and have some fun? Taking in her image, he replied, "You will not be disappointed."

* * *

Billy pushed the covers of the bed away from him as he was filled with sweatiness. Beside him, Nathalia was panting, hard. All throughout, she had not complained, Billy guessed that he had satisfied her well. He was certainly pleased with himself.

Nathalia stirred and flipped over onto her side. Billy felt her hand travel down from his stomach to his manhood. It was a tickling sensation, making him groan, reaching out towards her. His first thoughts were that she was a virgin, but she seemed well trained. He was impressed.

"God, Nathalia, I can't take it." As if she was a young child, Nathalia obeyed. His eyes fluttered over her, captivating her magnificent body. "You are quite something, you know."

Nathalia smirked. "I know I am, isn't it obvious?"

Billy chuckled and placed a kiss on her lips. He let his hand travel down from her cheeks to her breasts. They were full and plump, filled with pleasure, need and want. Beneath him, she was moaning, a good sign that he was doing the right thing. After all, she wasn't the only one who knew what they were doing.

Another few moments passed before Nathalia began to brace her hands against his chest. Billy looked down upon her and was shocked at what he saw. Her eyes were glowing malice, her lips curved into a vicious smirk. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Billy straddled off of her and rolled onto his side. "You're not the same," he grumbled, turning his head towards her. "You're hiding something from me."

"Oh, Billy," she sang. "You're such a fool. Gregory!" And out of the shadows, a man appeared, shielded by the hood of his cloak.

The man unravelled his cloak and his face was revealed. Billy, with a gasp, finally realized that it was one of the scar-faced men from the ball. This time, he was not covered in dessert cream, but he still seemed mighty angry. Maybe the man held grudges or he was just tensing for a fight.

Billy looked from Nathalia to Gregory before he was being charged on. Nathalia held him firm down onto the bed, locking his arm behind his head in and uncomfortable position. Gregory tied his hands to the bedpost, causing him to struggle wildly.

Gregory was bearing him down with such hate but his grin said something else. In his hand, he held a vile of a kind of gas. He lifted it over Billy's head, and before Billy knew it, all he was seeing was black.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Cat's eyes read panic. George had his hand clamped over hers as he lay beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist as if to trap her. He'd found it a success when he managed to sneak into her bedroom without anyone noticing. It was a shame, really, he would have liked to test his newfound battle skills on the butlers.

George had scared her half to death by slipping into her bed. He was dressed, of course. He wouldn't force her because he was not one to rape women. But, it wasn't rape if you enjoyed it, he told himself he leaned over Cat's side.

"Hello, beautiful," He smirked down at her. "I told you I'd be back."

Cat's heart began to race. What was he doing here? Why now? She thought that all the doors and windows were locked since Billy had many valuable possessions. However, she had heard strange grunting noises and creaking floorboards. It was strange.

George was gazing down at her as his grip loosed a little across her mouth. "If I let go," he said. "you promise you will not scream?" She nodded and he took his hand off her mouth. She lay still, not daring to move.

She was frozen as he straddled on her as if she were a horse. Cat wouldn't have been surprised if he brought out a halter and shoved the bit into her mouth so that she would obey. But of course, there was no reason for him to have halter. All he needed to do was threaten her to keep her under control. And that's what he was doing.

He leaned over her chest, pinning her arms to her side. He was hissing in her ear that made her shiver. "Shout for help and I will kill you."

Cat began to feel scared as one handily, George started to remove his breeches. But thankfully, I stern voice stopped him. "George," the voice snapped. "Victoria told you not to hurt her. Do you understand?" Cat whipped her head to the side and saw that one of the scar-faced men was standing before them, clutching a dagger in the sheath of his belt.

George looked down at her with annoyance. He slowly turned towards the scar-faced man and gave a sickly laugh. "You always have to ruin my fun, don't you, Gregson?" He got off Cat and did up his breeches.

The two stood staring at each other with challenging eyes. Gregson was no doubt the strongest out of the two, his muscular figure was buffed compared to George's lanky frame. If it came down to a fight, Gregson was bound to win. His body just said it all.

Gregson's face turned ugly as he took out the knife from his belt. George looked down upon it and sniggered. But his expression quickly changed as the knife was pressed to his throat. He was forced back on the bed, squashing Cat's legs underneath him.

"Do as my sister told you to," Gregson growled, pressing the knife closer. George went white as a sheet as he nodded. As slowly as possible, he turned towards Cat and pressed the knife to _her_ throat. "Start walking, missy." And she did, just like a lamb.

* * *

At first, James thought the pounding was all in his head, but he soon realized that someone was knocking on the door. He groaned as he rolled out of bed. Who would call at this stupid hour? Was it him or was he going mad? Surely no one would call.

He headed to the door and flung it wide open. His eyes grew wide as he recognised who stood before him. It was Sienna Daniels and his son's rival, Syd Fletcher. Sienna's face was white with shock as well as Fletcher's. James wondered what they were here for.

"What's the matter?" he asked, wiping his eyes with his palms.

He looked back at Sienna and saw that she was breathing heavily. "It's your son," she said. "He's in danger.

* * *

In the darkness of the room, Victoria had the flashback again. It always began the same way. The echoing sound of Billy telling her that she was special. As he continued to shower her with swoon-worthy words, Victoria remembered what it was like to have skin rubbing against hers. But this time, it was different.

She could make out the misty outline of a body, the proud arch of his neck, eyes brooding from underneath long lashes. The body was now chanting words that had surrounded her nightmares. He was just a few metres away now and at last, Victoria could clearly see him. It was Billy. His green, envious eyes looked at Victoria intently and he was still for a moment. Then he broke into a run, heading straight for her.

Billy came to an abrupt stop. Victoria reached out to caress his face, but before she could get anywhere near him Billy stunned to the side. He let out an ear-piercing scream - the noise someone would make if they were being brutally murdered. It was so deep that Victoria instantly snapped back to reality.

She could still hear Billy's shrill ringing constantly in her ear. And then she heard something else. Not a scream, but the sound of a crash. Victoria took a glance around the darkness and noticed that she knocked over a table. Without hesitation, she dived down onto the floor and knelt beside the upset table.

She knelt quietly beside the table and held her breath as she reached out for an object. Her eyes adjusted and she could see that the object was a gun. She clasped it hard, slipping it into her dress pocket. _It's time_ , she told herself. But as she stood up, she could have sworn that she heard the sound of Billy's scream somewhere out there in the darkness.

 **What do you think is going on with Victoria? Place your thoughts in the comments and I will update soon!**

 **~ Sarah**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Their heads were pounding as the two awoke in the eerie darkness. They both realized that they had nowhere to go as they were bound to each other by rope. It made they feel frustrated as they tried to unbind themselves but it did not work. The rope was too tight.

Billy sighed and leaned back against the wall. Cat looked over her shoulder to see him with his face in his palms. His body was jittering as if he was crying. Cat could not leave him like this, so she reached behind herself and grasped his hand.

He fell as still as a statue. Their eyes met with sincerity. Billy looked so young and innocent that Cat felt as if she should hold him and never let go. He was staring at her with a wide-eyed stare, breathing heavily out of his nostrils like a horse.

Billy could remember the last time he was tied up in a dark room. It was when his father decided to take punishment on him. It was a horrible experience, with the lashing of his father's fist and many nightmares. Billy was traumatized, still, often tapping his feet in anxiousness.

"It's going to be okay," Cat hushed him. She gripped his hand tighter to feel that he was shaking like a leaf. She'd have to calm him before he became a wreck.

But before she could do anything, a door at the far side of the room began to creak. Both of their heads turned up as they intently watch it open. Looking smug, stepping into the room, was George Daniels. He grinned when he saw Cat and Billy tied up against the wall.

Following closely behind - the scar-faced men. Cat angled herself a little and saw that Billy had his mouth hanging wide open. The men saw his expression as well and ugly smirks appeared on their face. In unison, they crossed their arms over their chest and stood in front of him.

"Gregory and Gregson Mitchell." Billy gasped. What were they doing here? Were they involved in this unnecessary kidnap? If so, he'd make sure that he'd get himself and Cat out of this alive. He'd made a promise.

* * *

Sienna was on all fours on the floor. Her hand flew to her mouth as she vomited up blood. And there she was, feeling dazed, vision going blurry. She did not know how she let herself be beat after the many things she had done in life. At least Syd and James were safe.

After all the things she had done in her past, Sienna knew that it was fate. Just stick a knife in her heart and she'd be fine. It was written in the stars that her end would be brutal. She did not mind as she knew she deserved it.

A final thwack came onto her as she heard the deadly words that taunted her. "Traitor." And she was.

* * *

Victoria was the queen that silenced her subjects. She was being braced by her own personal bodyguards - her brothers - standing with their arms crossed over their chests. Since their parents had died, she was the only mother they had known. She had been fourteen and they were nine.

As she glided across the wooden floor, they followed her, glaring at anyone who dared look at her funny. Victoria came to a stop and she felt her blood going colder. And then, suddenly, she heard the scream, ripping through her ears. She clamped her hands to her ears for a second to recompose herself.

Her eyes opened and recoiled at what she saw. Sitting, trusted up against the wall, sagging in ropes that tied him, was Billy Shepherd. She bent down and knelt next to him, hands bracing upon his shoulders.

"I can't recall the last time I saw you." She said with a slight smile.

Billy snorted. "You were in prison and I told you never to come near me again, else you'll be hanged." Oh, yes, that.

Victoria frowned and tried to stand up. But she tripped, sending the gun falling out of her pocket. It landed next to Billy. He aimed to pick it up for her, but another hand grasped it. Billy looked up and stared into the malicious eyes of George Daniels.

"Is this yours?" he chuckled keeping a tight grip on the gun. He then looked at Victoria who had her hands on her hips. "Oh, I get it. You're Cinderella and this is your shoe. And don't get jealous, Shepherd, it's not your type of weapon."

Victoria advanced on George, grasping another end of the gun. "What are you laughing at?" she questioned. "Just give me the gun. Let go!"

"Sorry," George smirked. "It's only a joke. Don't get too angry." He laughed again, throwing his head back for emphasis.

Victoria sighed in exasperation. "Don't get funny with me. Just give me the gun. Give it back!"

And then, all of a sudden, the gun exploded. It was terrifying noise as it cracked, and to follow, there was the high-pitched scream from Victoria's dream. She looked at George in shock.

 **So, who do you think got shot? Okay, so I don't know when I am going update because I will be abroad for two weeks without the internet. I'm sorry for this. I hope to update when I can, so I will see you then!**

 **~Sarah**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sienna screamed as she fell to the floor. Her sister, Nathalia, had collapsed on top of her, clutching her shoulder. Sienna cradled her sister in her arms, and when she looked down, she had a shock. Nathalia's shoulder was pouring out blood. It was so much blood that Nathalia could...no, she could not think about it.

It was so strange that her sister was only taking Sienna to Victoria to hand her in as a traitor when there was a loud bang. Sienna could not remember seeing the bullet fly past as it embedded itself into Nathalia's shoulder. But what she could remember was her sister's ear-piercing scream.

Sienna's vision was going blurry and she realized that she was crying. She'd never had that great of a relationship with her sister and she always stole the spotlight. But now she wished she patched it up for she might never meet her sister again.

She looked up and saw that Victoria was trembling from head to toe. Sienna registered that, in fact, Victoria was not a killer. The whites in her eyes showed as she looked at George. The gun was nowhere near her but right by his feet.

"George, what have you done?" Victoria looked at him in horrified question. But George didn't seem to be paying any attention.

He was not looking grieved as you would usually be if your sister was shot, but he was looking pleased. Sienna took a closer look at her brother and noticed something. His eyes were sparkling maliciously. Sienna instantly knew that he meant for someone to get shot. Victoria was a fool if she thought that George was doing all this for her.

Narrowing her eyes at her brother, Sienna stood up. Nathalia slipped to the ground by her feet, clutching her shoulder, trying to stop the blood coming out, breath rasping. Sienna looked down at her sister and looked back up at George. And before she could have sensibility, she was flinging herself at George, punching him and slapping him.

"¡Suéltame, perra!" He yelled at her in their native language. He was pushing her away but Sienna would not let go.

"¡Eres un bastardo desconsiderado! ¡Te odio!" She screamed back. She kept on punching him, but he was stronger. Sienna was thrown to the ground just like a rag doll. She landed beside Nathalia whose skin was turning scarily white.

"Sienna," she called. Sienna lifted her head and saw her sister lying on her side, arms getting limp. "Don't bother," she said, taking a raking breath. "There's no point in trying, I'm as good as dead."

"No," Sienna shook her head. "You're going to be just fine." But she was not too sure. There was too much blood coming out of her shoulder. No doctor would save her today.

Sienna sat staring into nothingness for a few brief minutes before she realized what she had to do. Reaching down, she ripped a large piece of fabric off her dress. She pressed in hard against her sister's shoulder. She had to do something, she couldn't just wait. Waiting was for the weak. Taking action was the strong.

But Sienna felt that she wasn't making any difference. Nathalia's breath was shallow. Sienna took a look around in desperate help. George was smirking out of the window, flanked by Gregory and Gregson, looking dutiful. And then there was Victoria. She'd somehow managed to get closer and was now on her knees before Sienna and her sister.

"I'm so sorry." She was crying hysterically. She reached out towards Nathalia. "Please, let me help you. I have to do something!"

Nathalia let out a gasping laugh. "I think you've done enough, haven't you?" She croaked. "Isn't anything ever good enough?"

Victoria covered her face and began to weep. Sienna's ears pricked as she heard another sound of crying. She looked down, at first, thinking it was Nathalia, but then she looked up. Cowering in Billy Shepherd's arms was Cat Royal. Cat...what was she doing here? Sienna knew at once that she'd never been a real friend to her.

And then his eyes met hers. They were not filled with hate, neither was it love. Billy Shepherd was many things, but he wasn't truly heartless as he claimed he was. Everybody felt emotion and his expression said everything. It was pity he felt.

The blood in Nathalia's face was draining, turning to white. Sienna covered her sister's hand with hers and forced a pained smile. "You can survive this, Naty," she whispered. "You _will_ get through it; you have to! I need you!"

And Nathalia, who was beautifully brave, gasped so loud that it hit Sienna like a sledgehammer. Her eyes swiveled upwards, almost watery. "Te quiero, hermana." It was within the blink of an eye and she was gone. She lay lifeless in Sienna's arm, glass eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Sienna felt the adrenaline of anger wash over her. George was still standing by the window with a big grin on his face. She hated him with every bone in her body. Someone was going to pay, and it had to be him.

* * *

They gave her an hour. She did not return. They gave her another half hour for good measure, and there was still no sign of her. It agitated Syd. Where was she?

Sienna, she was one of the most beautiful women Syd had ever known. But it was not her beauty that drew him in, it was her sense of cleverness. She knew exactly what she was doing, but Syd had the sense that something didn't go quite right.

He turned his head towards James Shepherd. He was sitting with his hands linked in deep contemplation. Syd could definitely see the resemblance between him and Billy. But what he didn't understand was why, for some petty reason, he had not attacked him, despite being his son's rival.

Syd was startled as James spoke up. "Fletcher," he said to his hands. "I think it's time."

They were sending in the troops.

 **A/N: So did you think that Nathalia was going to get shot? Did she deserve it? What do you think is going to happen to all the characters now? Place your thoughts in the comments, and I'll update when I can!**

 **~Sarah**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

No tears fell from Sienna's pulsing eyes. Her fists throbbed by her side, tensing as she stared her brother down in hate. She hesitated to call him her brother after what he did. Nathalia was dead and he showed no signs of grief. George was the only one to blame.

Victoria had stopped her crying but was staring at Nathalia's dead body. Her eyes were now closed and she looked peaceful in her death. Nathalia had accepted her fate and went without a fight. But Victoria had not accepted it. _She_ had the gun. _She_ let George take. _She_ was to blame.

George was moving away from the window where he had stood the entire time that Nathalia was going through hell. He did not care, all he really cared about was what he could get for himself and standing around doing nothing didn't help. So, he was going to get it. Victoria would be the best temptation.

He came upon her like a lion to its prey. As the snake he was, he circled his arm around her body, trapping her into him. In his arms, she was shaking fiercely. George knew it was fear. He needed her to feel like this, otherwise, he'd never get what he wanted. She was the main reason he was succeeding, anyway.

"Don't touch me!" Victoria screamed at him. As disobedient as usual, George did not let go. It left her screaming in despair. She cried and cried until she finally called for her brothers.

Gregson and Gregory sprang to attention immediately. They took their strides in greedy steps. When they had reached George, they pounded on him without regret. He was knocked straight to the floor by punches that would have landed him in the next country. Even trying to get up was a challenge. George was no match for the Mitchell twins.

Not long after, he was knocked unconscious. No noises could be heard as he lay flat out on the floor. Victoria could finally breathe. As her body still shook, Gregson and Gregory circled her into a hug that she was grateful for. She knew that she would never make the same mistake again.

Billy was staring into her eyes once more as she untied him. Silent tears fell down her cheek in hatred for what she had done. He knew now that she would have never planned all this on her own. She was cheated if she thought that George was there for her. He was the true villain.

"I'm so sorry," Victoria blubbered, reaching out to caress his cheek. "I never meant for things to get this far, I only wanted to be with you. We can still be together though, can't we?"

Billy shook his head and he reached out and grasped her hand. He knew that things could never be the same again. "Victoria," he breathed. He'd known what he was about to say would break her heart. "as much as I love you - loved you - I cannot go through everything. We are finished, and I think you know that."

Victoria's eyes sparkled in sun that was now fading through the crack in the window. She'd dreamed of hope. Happiness. And it was shattered into shards of glass. She felt as if the world had stopped spinning as her heart was ripped out of her chest and hung out to dry.

She collapsed down and sat staring into nothingness. The feelings Billy had for had dissolved as quickly as sugar. But the salt burned. Victoria had only come to the realization that she had been drowning for so long. It was useless to try anything more. She'd lost.

Then, she'd noticed Cat Royal beside him. She was wrapped in his arms with tears of fright and shock drying in her eyes. Victoria opened her mouth to say something to them, but the words only came out slurred. The only thing that occurred was her nightmare.

The slow thump of boots on the wooden floor snapped her awake. Gregson and Gregory knelt down next to her and wrapped her into her arms. Despite being of the young age of eighteen, they looked older. The bruises that was equivalent to hers, made Victoria realize that she'd never really been a big sister to them. She'd only ever manipulated them. It was wrong. _She_ was wrong.

Her brothers were lifting her up now. In the oblivion, she'd managed to stand up, wobbling against their muscular bodies. They were about to lead her away when she'd stopped. She turned towards Cat Royal who had her head buried in Billy's chest.

"Look after him for me, won't you?" Victoria asked. Cat only raised her head and nodded. "Don't break his heart like I did, I'm counting on you."

Cat understood her. Victoria was finally letting go. She was letting Cat have Billy. After everything, she felt sorry for her. Victoria had tried everything to get her love back but ended up being tricked by a vile creature. The demons were put to bed as she made her exit.

But was is just Cat or were things getting scarily colder?

 **A/N: So, Victoria and her brothers have made their exit leaving Cat and Billy still tied up with a dead body, an unconscious body and a revengeful Sienna. Will they ever escape? Leave your thoughts in the comments about this chapter! Also, I want to set a little challenge. I want you to create your own ending to this story and PM me your ending or paste it in the comments. Have fun! (he he he!)**

 **~Sarah**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

The sewer smelt rank. It was grimy too. The floor was so slippy that Syd reluctantly had to hang onto the side, which was just as bad. He could not understand why they were down there in the first place. Couldn't they have just walked through the door? But James had other plans.

Syd's eyes darkened as he watched him thunder down the sewer in front of him. James Shepherd was a true leader, but a cruel and vicious one too. Syd had watched his every move for the past hours and noticed just how violent they were. Exactly like Billy, he held knives in each and every part of his stinking body. Syd felt putrid.

Though, he began to feel worried. Not only was he in fear of what might be happening to Sienna but the fact that the rest of the Shepherd clan was storming behind him. Every uncle, every brother, every friend and every associate. Syd did not realize how big Billy's family actually was. If these were just the males, then imagine the females. He let out a mind blowing breath.

Stuck in his little world, Syd did not notice that James had come to an abrupt stop in front of him. He smacked straight into his back, receiving a glare and a growl. James had turned away and found something new to glare at. Syd followed his eyes and saw the bars of the gutter above their head.

"We're going up there." He said loud enough so that the whole gang could hear. No doubt that it would be past for miles back. And just as said, James reached up and began to remove the gutter.

Just as James was a about to climb out of the sewer, a voice shouted from behind. "Wait!" It called. Both Syd and James turned around and saw that Paul Blythe - Billy's half-brother - was running up to them, somehow managing not to slip. He came to stop and narrowed his eyes at James. "I think you're forgetting something." He said, panting hard.

"Oh, yes? What have I forgetting? Loyalty, because I think I forgot that decades ago." He sneered at him.

"No, you don't say." Paul muttered. He glared at his father in hatred. He'd always hated him since he was a young nipper. The feeling was mutual. James had never been a father to him and Paul did not want to be his son, either.

Paul's eyes wafted up to the gutter which was now lying at an angle. He looked back at James who was searching him for an answer. Might as well give him one. "You're forgetting trust," James wrinkled his nose at this. "If we're going to help Billy then I need to know if I can trust you."

James guffawed. "I ain't asking for you to trust me. You've got me men here and yer family. Ain't that what you should trust?" He swept a hand outwards, gesturing towards the Shepherds. All of them were looking with hard-bitten expressions. How could seriously be a save? It looked more like an attack party.

Paul opened his mouth to retort but Syd intervened. "Are we actually going save Billy or are we just going to stand here arguing?" James and Paul took one look at him and noticed Syd's annoyed expression. Was this really the time for arguing?

"Right," James said as he turned back towards the gutter. "Let's go." And he climbed up and out of the sewer, Syd and Paul following closely behind.

* * *

Billy stood up. He ached from head to toe from sitting down too long. It felt good to finally get back on his feet. After everything, he wanted to get out of the stinking place, to make sure that Cat was safe. She was still shaking in fear and the events had probably scarred her. Billy had been scarred too many times.

He knelt back down next to her and held her tied hands. They were white. Too white. The bindings of the rope must've been so tight that it drained blood from her hands. As he untied her, she sobbed. Billy could not bear to hear her cry. He'd heard the sound of crying so many times in his life that he vowed that this would be the last.

A hand placed on her cheek and her tears were silent. She looked at him through misty eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. Cat reluctantly nodded her head. "We're free now, we can leave." They sat there for a moment, forehead against forehead. "No more crying." Billy wiped away her tears and pressed his lips to hers.

The gap between them closed. Cat could only see hope as Billy kissed her. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest like a beating drum. She breathed in Billy's slight cologne sent, fading before becoming a full whiff when he kissed her neck. She could also feel the tickle of the soft beard that had now grown across Billy's chin. She loved the sensation. But then she froze. The realization hit that they were not alone.

A slow clap echoed across the space of the room. Billy's cautiously moved to the side of Cat and stared into the area where the clapping was coming from. And standing up was Sienna. She was an absolute mess. Her hair was hanging in knots over her face, green eyes sparkling with craze, and skin mattered with dirt. She'd massively changed.

"What a wonderful show!" She grinned. "But I want to get on with the real show." She didn't have to travel that far to get her weapon. Sienna reached down and grabbed the gun her sister had been shot with. It was smooth edged and positively gorgeous. Sienna ran her tongue along its spine and closed her eyes with pleasure. "Mmm, I can taste victory."

Cat and Billy shot each other an anxious look as Sienna began to slowly walk towards them. She stood still, raising the gun, pointing it at Cat. "BANG!" She exclaimed. "BANG!" She shouted once more as it then aimed at Billy. A thundering laugh rang out of her throat as she bore them down with an insane stare.

"Sienna," Billy warned, taking a step towards her. "Put the gun down and no one will get hurt." Sienna only disobeyed him. She swung the gun in the air above her head whilst cracking up with laughter. She'd truly gone mad.

Sienna had stopped laughing and smirked at him. "What was that you're saying?" she asked. "I kill you both and have my revenge over and done with?" The gun was raised once more but she did not aim it at Billy, she aimed it at Cat.

Cat eyed the weapon in horror. She was not ready to die. She would never be ready. What did she do to deserve this? Now, in a petrified state, she wished she told Billy how she really felt about him. Cat could not deny that she'd always loved him from the moment he kissed her in Bath to now. If she was going to die, her last words was to be to say 'I love you'.

"What will it take, Shepherd, for me not to kill the kitten?" Sienna turned her head towards Billy who looked torn.

Billy's eyes traveled from her to Cat. He'd do anything to make sure that Cat would not die. "I'll give you all the money you want. Name your price." And out of a pocket he took out what looked like a cheque book.

Sienna shook her head. "I'm afraid that just won't do. I want something more, or should I say _someone_?" Billy stared at her in confusion. Who wouldn't want money? What _does_ she want? "My daughter, Shepherd, I want my daughter."

The blood boiled inside of Billy. No way would he let her take Penny away from him. She was happy were she was and Billy was not about to change that. "Over my dead body." He growled.

"If you say so," She moved the gun away from Cat and aimed for Billy's heart. Just as she was about to fire, a loud, vicious thunder echoed across the room.

"Step away from my son."

 **A/N: Things are getting interesting, aren't they? :^) OK, do you think I kind of turned Sienna into Harley Quinn? What do you think will happen to her now? So, it seems as if Cat, Billy and Sienna have forgot that George is still there, yet out cold. I hope they have many weapons because this is going to turn into some fight ;)**

 **~ Sarah**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The worst thing about revenge that it can all go wrong so easily. Sienna felt as if she failed miserably as James Shepherd stood behind her with a knife to her throat. As if he'd already cut her open, she tasted blood in her mouth, as horrid as metal. The gun in her hand was snatched quickly away by another Shepherd in the guise of death.

Syd could not believe his eyes when he stepped into the room. Sienna had gone half mad. Billy Shepherd stood and accepted the gun pointing in his direction. And Cat, his old sweetheart, looked fit to burst into tears. Things had changed and not just the beard that had grown on Billy's face.

Sienna was not the Sienna Syd had known. He finally realized that the woman was just broken. She was torn between revenge and grief. Sienna needed help, and even though he did not want to admit it, she needed to be put in an asylum. Maybe depression haunted her or madness had taken over. Syd could never feel the same way about her again.

James now shoved her against a brother of the Shepherd clan. She was bound tightly in irons that were in hand. "Take her away." James barked.

Sienna was disobedient. She did not move when her gaoler tried to make her move. She lunged forward into Syd who was just standing by the door. The chains were shoved in his face as the woman tried to untangle herself.

"Syd, my love," she said, trying to escape the man's clutch. "Please don't let them take me, I will do anything. I will be their slave, I will let them make me their prostitute. Just, don't let them kill me!" She cried hysterically.

Syd looked down at Sienna and took her chained hand. "Sienna, you need to get better. You're unwell and traumatized after your sister's death. You cannot work for them. But I promise you, that under no circumstances, that you will not die." He shot James a poisonous look who shrugged.

Sienna dutifully nodded. She gave herself up.

* * *

After hours being stuck in unconsciousness, George Daniels awoke to find two men had bound him in shackles and were holding him at knife-point. Most people would have been run through - though George was being treated rather differently. That was the expected from the Shepherd clan. What he did not expect, however, was Syd Fletcher at his side - as he was now.

He gripped his arm as he led him through the stinking sewer. They had gone through corridors, streets, and alleyways until he had no idea where they had ended up.

At least, that was his escort's intention, because he hadn't failed to notice that they passed the same sewage system within a matter of minutes. Nor had he missed the same dead rat lying on the ground. As if he could ever lose his bearings.

They entered a particularly long sewer, silent save for their footsteps and the run of the water. George took a glance at Syd Fletcher and could see no emotion on his stern face. This made George wear a grisly grin. It would be so magnificent to see the boxer's blood spilled across the floor. But the shackles went against him.

George examined the hand that Fletcher had placed on his arm. It was mattered with dirt. The colour almost matched the colour of his soul.

He adjusted his torn and filthy tunic and held in the sigh that he begged to release. In the days that he'd spent locked inside, he'd never been able to see sunlight. He was frightfully pale underneath the dirt after the beating he had endured. In the end, Gregson and Gregory Mitchell were just cowards. Though it didn't really matter now, did it?

"A long way to go just to get me dealt with, ain't it, Fletcher?" George asked, clearing his throat. He peered into the darkness and saw Syd frowning. They were coming out of the sewer and into the streets.

"Get in there and don't say another word." Syd shoved George roughly through a door. He burst in and gasped. The walls were decorated with evil looking knives and wires. He gulped and realized he misjudged the situation.

A knife in James Shepherd's twirled as he looked George down with a satisfying smirk. "Bring the man forward, Syd." He addressed Fletcher, taking another twirl of the knife. George was sat heavily in a chair in front of James and tied with more shackles and ropes. "Do you know what I do for a living, Daniels?" He hissed.

George shook his head. "No," he said through clenched teeth. "What do you do?"

He could hear the snigger as James spoke. "I am a barber - handy with a razor." And then the sound that George dreaded filled the air. There was a grating noise of metal on metal and a cold blade was pressed against his neck. "I wonder what's the best way to go about this. You almost murdered my son, and nobody gets away with that."

George shivered in terror. "No, please!" He did not want to die. "I will do anything! Please!"

A snort of laughter came out of James' mouth. "You're pretty much like your sister, ain't you? However, we've put her in the nuthouse with her gone loopy and all." George felt the hot ooze of blood as the tip of the knife pricked into skin. "Shame that you'll never see the psycho again. Fletcher," He turned towards Syd who stood by a rack of knives. "Let's get the party started."

Syd slowly - deliberately - took a couple of knives off of the rack. George struggled in his chains and screamed and cursed. He could hear the smirk in James' voice as he addressed Syd, "Ready, Fletcher?"

And within the count of three, James and Syd raised their knives. It was so very easy to slide the knives across George's throat.

They listened to the pleasuring sound of George choking on his own blood.

* * *

Cat let Billy caress her in a way he'd never done before. He made her shiver with pleasure as his hands moved down her legs. In the act of need and relief, he held her close to his body with the touch of a kiss.

"I will never let you go, not now, not ever," Billy whispered into her ear. He closed his eyes and let the sensation of delight take over as Cat kissed his neck.

"You won't have to," she replied, lifting her head up to face him. "I'm going to stay with you. I'm going to look after you and Penny. You two are the people I love most in the world and I will do anything to protect you both." She took his hand and smiled.

"What about Fletcher? What will he think of this? He'd beat me to death."

"No," Cat shook her head. "I will not let that happen, Billy. Just leave Syd to me."

And then there was silence. Billy's eyes never left Cat's when he began to drop down to his knees. Cat flew a hand to her mouth as her breath caught in her throat.

"Listen, Cat," he said. "I know I've hurt you multiple times and tried to kill you, twice, and I was an idiot. You are the one thing I want the most. And when I say, 'I love you', I mean it." Billy smiled up at her and took her hand. "Catherine Royal, will you do the honour of being my beloved wife?"

There were no words to describe how Cat felt. She felt the hot flow of her tears roll down her cheeks when she nodded in acceptance. She watched as Billy jumped up and embraced her. She nestled into him, but she could not help but have the feeling of discomfort.

This was not the end. Many questions were still unanswered. _And she was going to get those answers._

 **A/N: So Cat and Billy are to be wed. How exciting! But Cat felt that something was wrong. I wonder what it could be?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that I have at least two more chapters and an epilogue to go (I think), so it should be wrapping up soon. I would just like to announce that after I have finished Regrets I will be opening a Cat Royal One-Shot book thingy. This will include pairings chosen by you! You can choose actual pairings from the Cat Royal series or the characters I made up like Victoria and Sienna. Even gay pairings! Syd...Billy...*eyebrow wiggle* :^) If you'd like to see the Cat Royal One-Shot book go into action, then please place the pairings and things you'd like to see in the stories in the comments.**

 **I hope you have a wonderful day and I will update soon!**

 **~Sarah**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

It is a truth that between all the lies, not all can be as they used to no matter how much you beg or plead because you deceived them.

However, not all is lost. This truth overpowers everything, making you drop to your knees, wishing you'd never did what you did. The truth is, in fact, not a truth, put a passion that grows in your core. It is love. And now, he is considered mad for he never would have felt those feelings if it was not for her.

But even the most restrained man cannot deny how he feels. Especially when she is standing before him. He falters when he sees her dressed in the most appealing green dress that he'd ever seen. It complemented her red locks and light freckles so well. But most of all, her green eyes sparkled when she looked into his eyes.

"Your mother," Cat said. "Is she well?"

Billy did not reply. Cat knew what this meant and it was bad news. Caroline had only gotten worse by the time they had arrived. She felt as if she could've cried for Billy in that moment when they first clamped eyes on her, all shriveled up under her bedsheets. It was not the Caroline Shepherd she'd come to know.

Billy shook his head. "She keeps on calling out me father's name in despair. Something tells me that he's got something to do with it," said he.

As if on cue, Cat gasped. Standing in the darkness of an alcove was James Shepherd. The only colour that came from him was the sparkle of malicious in his green eyes. Even looking at them he seemed like death. But Cat noticed something, a little bit of red covering his hands.

"Father," Billy breathed. He didn't particularly want him here, neither was he supposed to be here. Nobody really liked him so why he showed his face he did not know.

James stepped out of the shadows to step in front of them. He eyed Cat suspiciously but regained his composure. "Your mother, she very ill, isn't she?" He questioned. It was enough to consult Billy that his father was the one to blame.

The blood in his veins boiled with anger. "What did you do to her?" He demanded. It was no surprise that his father would do this, but Billy could not help but feel that there was a deeper emotion in his father's eyes.

"It was a pill that drugged her up a bit too much," replied James. He slumped against the edge of the alcove, looking down at his boots. There was so much that he wanted to say, but she - the redhead - was there, glaring at him. But an idea struck him. "William," he said. "You're to come with me."

He reached out and grabbed his son's sleeve before being shoved roughly onto the floor. He looked back up and saw Billy looming over him. "No," Billy sneered. "I will not 'come with you'. I am my own man now, Father, and I don't have to do everything you say. Just leave, will you?"

Billy and James challenged one another with their eyes. If Billy wanted him to leave, then so be it. "Fine," James fumed, picking himself up. "I will go, but I am taking your mother with me."

Billy's eyes popped out. James had never loved her, so why would he now? His father had beat Caroline black and blue until she puked. The only love he had shown to her was when he came back and kissed her bruises. Even when Billy had tried to defend her, he'd slapped him high. There was no way that in this world that he was taking his mother away from him.

"You heartless bastard!" Billy exclaimed. Beside him, he heard Cat gasp his name. He felt her pulling on his sleeve, trying to keep him from doing anything stupid, but he'd already begun to hit his father. "I hope when you get back to your dung heap, the runners will be there ready to place you on the scaffold."

The men fought until they heard a scream of frustration. They looked up and saw Cat boiling with rage. Her face turned blood red and she was holding both hands above her head. Billy only just recalled how sharp her claws could be.

"Billy," she snapped. "Do you really want to do this? You have a daughter for God's sake. If she ran down this corridor, would you want her to be afraid of you? Is this what you want?"

He shook his head. Billy did not want to be his father but the way he had acted, it was turning scarily true. When he first stepped into his house, he had completely forgotten about Penny. He'd neglected her just like what his father did to him.

He was about to open his mouth to reply, but Cat was not finished. "Mr. Shepherd," She turned towards James who was ineffectually trying to smooth his wrinkled jacket. "Please respect your son's wishes and GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

James blinked. Did he just let this girl shout at him in such a manner? In no mood for waiting, Billy took one step closer, eyes sparkling in warning. James side and held up his hands in a placatory gesture. But Billy ignored him. He steered himself around and marched through the gap between Cat and Billy. Having just seen the girl go mental, and his son attack him, he did not want to tempt his chances.

But there was one thing that he swore by when he thundered towards the front door. He'd be back. Someday.

 **A/N: Only the prologue left! Eeek!**


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Three years later..._

An ending is not an ending. There is always new hope within the end that you can go back and rewrite your beginning. And a new beginning was created for Billy Shepherd and Cat Shepherd. With two children tugging at their arms, they had plenty to worry about. Whether it was a bruise or a cut knee, they'd sympathize, comforting their children with a kiss and hug.

One beautiful summer's day was spent in the garden. Though this summer's day was not of the norm, a birthday was to be celebrated. The porch was laid out with a table of silk. It was spread with all different types of cake from chocolate to angel. Also, glasses of freshly poured orange squash.

"Happy birthday, William," Cat cooed as she held her three-year-old son in her arms. She caressed his tuft of soft red hair that stuck up in the air. She smiled over at Billy who had placed a little gift into Penny's palms.

The six-year-old shuffled over and held it out to William. "Happy birthday, little brother." She smiled as William gingerly took the package from her arms. His tongue stuck out to the side of his chubby cheeks in deep concentration as his attempted to untie the strings.

Then, yells of surprise echoed around the porch for within the package lay a little teddy. William soon bounded off of his mother's lap and hugged his sister. The children rapidly ran off to play with the new toy. Alone was Cat and Billy.

"Those two have such a strong bond," commented Cat. "I think we should watch their actions as we do not know what sought of mischief they could get up to." She dropped her husband a wink who gave a hearty chuckle.

Billy could not help but agree. The two children were far from innocent and had already caused trouble amongst the staff. But neither were their parents saints. Billy had had his fair share of time in a cell, and Cat was trouble in general. He could already sense that many enemies were to be made.

But with all the problems that were to be followed, there was always kindness and goodness in their hearts. Love bound both Cat and Billy. And it was not to be forgotten.

* * *

For three years straight, the tears would not stop flowing from Syd Fletcher's eyes. Self-pity haunted him through the days and nights of his life, to be able to drown within the sorrows of a glass of brandy made from the finest brewery. Not that he could afford it, but he felt he needed it. Without the alcohol, he'd rather die.

What was the exact point of living sober if everything he had loved had been taken away from him? Cat was now married to Billy and he couldn't even face her anymore. He knew that he was a murderer when he helped James Shepherd slit George Daniel's throat. And lastly, his second love, Sienna Daniels was locked away in an asylum.

But something took him out of his own world. Within the darkness of his room, two slanted green eyes. They called out his name and he placed the brandy to the side, standing up. He took a step closer and could make out the features of a face. And then he gasped.

"Sienna?" he questioned and there was a muffled reply. "is that you?"

And then out of the shadows, Sienna appeared. She had managed to clean herself up and did not look crazed. Their eyes met and they crashed into a hug, holding each other close.

"I'm here for you, Syd Fletcher, and I am here to stay."

 ** _The End_**

 **A/N: So, everybody, that was the story called Regrets. Thank you to all those who have ever reviewed as I really do appreciate it. Next, I will be posting the Cat Royal One-Shots book. This will happen within the next week. The first chapter will not be a chapter, I'm afraid, as it will consist of a form that you will need to fill in if you want a certain one-shot. All information will be put down when I start the one-shot book.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed Regrets and I hope you will stick with me for the Cat Royal One-Shots.**

 **~Sarah**


End file.
